She Wolf
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: After Elena died they discovered that Meredith had "helped" her.Everyone thought it was Damon's blood, but once Elena got the taste of human blood people discover she isn't what they thought, but a Hybrid. Summary sucks but way better inside Inspired fanfiction based on the song "She Wolf" by David Guetta (may included teen wolf characters) SE DE KE
1. Alive

_Gasp!_ Elena woke up to the stench of a smell, it drove her crazy as it got closer to her and she wanted to rip whatever it was apart, and she blinked furiously trying to keep the light away from her eyes. She turned her head to the side and gasped one more, the smell of the person she wanted to kill was belonged to Stefan. Before Elena could think she blacked out

Elena woke up again and this time she was on her bed, in her room that was dimly lit. She could smell it again, but this time it was stronger, it smell of prey, or enemy's. She opened her eyes fully to see Stefan and Damon looking at her, Stefan seated on her bed in front of her, and Damon sitting on the window seat where he once climbed in and out of while talking to her. Stefan tried to calm her down and then filled her in of what had happened. She was drove off the bridge by Rebekah while being in Matt's truck, Matt's alive, Stefan saved him, but he didn't save her. She had died and now she was dead. Once the words sunk into Elena she began to question how and why she was alive but Stefan didn't give her an answer.

"Meredith feed you blood" Damon said coldly and Elena suddenly looked at him in the eyes. She nodded her head and bit her lip to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes, Stefan gave her a hug but she pushed him away, the smell of him flared her nostrils and made her feel angry. _'Why couldn't you have ignored me?! Why did you pick Matt over me, why didn't you rescue me, Damon would have'_ the words screamed around her head, she was angry that Stefan ignored her own wellbeing and picked Matt. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she snapped out of her haze to see Damon holding it and she gulped. Her hand was wrapped around Stefan's wrist that was broken now and out of place, and different colours that shouldn't be there. Damon slowly lifted Elena's hand and placed it on her lap as Stefan grunted as he set it back in place, Elena frowned and looked at Stefan who smiled trying to make her do the same.

"I think I'll tell the others you're awake" He said arising from the bed and closing the door behind him. Elena folded her arms and scolded at the door that he once left.

"What's wrong? And don't say you're hungry." Damon was sure of what was up with Elena, she was angry at Stefan for saving Matt and that resulted her death and becoming a vampire, one thing she never wanted to be.

"Why couldn't he have got both of us? I'm glad Matt's alive but I never wanted to die Damon. Why couldn't he been like you and ignore me and put my safety first" Elena was finished with her angry rant and Damon had to smile at her before giving her a hug, once she didn't ignore but leaned into.

"Because he's not me Princess, he respects your decisions and idea's even when their completely wrong. I put your safety first and then your feelings, maybe" Damon said softly which Elena knew only him, Stefan and herself would only hear.  
"I should have gone to you" Elena said trailing off on the last part, and it was true. If she went to Damon, Rebekah would have never got the chance to kill her, or try and kill Matt. Damon stiffened and she looked up at him with a sad smile and he returned the same one. The door knocked and Elena could hear voices behind it, once was Stefan's instructing the person with him that Elena was in a very strange mood. The door opened and Jeremy waked in followed by Stefan, Jeremy ignored Stefan's rules and ran up to Elena were they both embraced a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Elena shook her head, _'how can I be okay? I'm dead and I am starving and you smell so sweet, and I can hear your heart pound in every beat. I can already feel your blood tricky down my throat, every beat second beat beside beat you beat I beat want beat to beat bite beat you' _Elena could feel her throat heat up at the thought of get the hot liquid. Elena could suddenly feel her gum growing sore and her teeth deadlier and before she could help herself she was drinking innocent blood from her brother's neck.

"Elena!" Stefan said pulling her off him, she fell against her bed when she started to scream. Something wasn't right and Elena knew that as more panging noises arose in her. She held her head trying to find what was happening but nothing work even Bonnie ran into the room trying to see what was happening as Jeremy was dragged out of the room by Caroline and Matt. Damon was holding Elena as she started to scream louder and louder, hunching over in pain. Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Damon tried to help the girl who started to grow in more pain but it was only once voice that confirmed the truth,

"She's shifting" Tyler spoke in a deep voice and everyone turned their attention to him as if he spoke of great folklore,

"What?" Matt asked in disbelief, how could sweet innocent Elena be shifting? If someone was become a vampire didn't they call it 'turning'.

"She's a hybrid"

**Reviews please, and should I continue?XX**


	2. Turn or Die

When Elena woke up in a dark room, no it wasn't a room but a cave. It was dark out and the only light that shone in was the half-moon as it leaked through the cracks in the roof. Her body ached and her wrists swollen, and were help upwards against the cold wall. Elena leaned forward to realise she was chained up against the wall '_what the hell?'_ was all she could say. She closed her eyes and tried to seek out what had previously happen. She was wrapped in Damon's in her bed room as she was on the floor, her head had held a pain she never experience and her muscle's tightened and she wanted to tear her skin off her body to let the pain inside of her escape but it didn't happen, she was still here. Another fast thug at the chains but nothing happened, she was really trapped. A noise came from left side of her body and she could sense something, not dangerous but yet not friendly either. It was followed by a smell that didn't make her nose flare up with hatred but with approval, whoever was coming made Elena feel two things, fear and relief. She feared who was lurking by her and was relief that someone could answer her questions of what was going on.

"Stefan? Damon?" Elena asked, but she knew it was not going to be them, she mentally face palmed herself for saying that. Stefan spelt of a mixture of mixed grounded spices, which Elena started to dislike, it was too strong for her sensitive nose, while Damon spelt of mint, and there was nothing more to it. The soft footsteps grew closer and closer until it stopped, and stood by Elena's side. Her relief soon died out as fear took over, she wouldn't tilt her head to see who was by her, she didn't want to know how had come to too answer her merciful plead.

"Tyler, it's Tyler" Elena let a sigh of relief escape her lips, Tyler was here and to save her, like he had done before when Klaus had tied her to a chair and drew her blood away from her body. She had to laugh a little at that which made Tyler place a puzzled but yet happy expression on his face.

"Last time you save me I was tied to a chair and now I'm chained to a wall, I owe you big time" She said shrugging her shoulders. Tyler smiled and started to tug at Elena's chains, Elena fell backwards and she couldn't move, her best friend didn't losing the grips that kept her from her freedom but he tightened them, she looked at Tyler with confusion and he pushed her backwards, but she fought against him. Elena Gilbert didn't give up without a fight, and she wouldn't start now.

"Listen, you can play this two ways, the hard way or the easy way. I suggest the easy way love, neither one of us will get hurt that way" Tyler's voice overpowered Elena and something about it made her shiver. Tyler pushed her fully against the wall and she fell against it, Elena forced herself forwards and continue to use her will power to fight on, she wouldn't be stopped.

"Tyler, Stop it, you're hurting me" Elena never expected him to put his large hand in front of her waist and force her back against the wall, she was severally in pain when another chain secured her waist. Tyler grabbed her hands and made sure the chains were unbreakable from the new hybrid. He grabbed Elena's waist chain and gave that a hard tug, before looking into the girl's eye that glared with anger.

"My sweet doppelganger now a hybrid" Elena's eyes widened and she gaped, His sweet doppelganger? '_Klaus calls me that' _Elena shook her head, this couldn't be happening around her, not something so crazy of having Klaus in Tyler's body but she paused, he did take over Alaric's. It was the last three words that made Elena scared. _Now a hybrid._

"Klaus" Elena said without any emotions she wouldn't grovel, she wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of her fear.

Klaus picked up a match stick and lit a few candles that were scattered, how he did miss his body. But that was in repair and while he was in Tyler's skin he was doing things he never imagined, for example burning down the cave. Elena stood perfectly still not look around her or towards him for that matter. She clinched her jaw trying to keep judgement in.

"Get ready" He muttered and started to open cans of petrol and gasoline that awaited by the entrance of the cave. Spilling the liquid randomly around the cave he quickly flashed a smile towards Elena who stood still as she was, but gulped several times. She was barely twelve hours as a hybrid but he was putting her threw the test, shifting. Walking up to Elena he looked at her eyes and she turned her head to the side ignoring his glare but that didn't stop him. He grabbed her chin and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Turn, shift into the wolf that's inside of you Elena, or else you're going up in flames like this place" Klaus didn't give Elena time to speak as he brought the matches out of his pocket, he was angry, his main supply to his hybrid was now dead in front of him. Elena stuttered in disbelief, she had never seen a werewolf shift before and she certainly didn't know how to do it herself.

"How do I do that?" she said in a pathetic voice, she was chained against a wall that was saturated in gasoline and petrol that was about to be set a light. Klaus purred at the idea of having Elena his hybrid, she would be great but did she have the sire bond he expected out of her, exactly like the one he got out of Tyler. Klaus smiled and gave out a little chuckle.

"Think about it. If I come back in here in ten minutes and your still chained against the wall you will die love" He said walking out of the cave whistling. Elena scoffed at him, she closed her eyes and thought about it. Vampire got fangs by thinking of blood and werewolves changed due to a curse placed on them to kill the vampires. But hybrids, they turned willingly and she didn't know how to do that. '_Come on Elena, you can do this.' _A little voiced said in her voice, she nodded her head and leaned forward, trying to break the bond that kept her to the wall but nothing happened. She jumped again this time she got a little further but she was still trapped, she grew angrier as Klaus shouted down to her that only eight minutes left.

"Shut up" she growled, how could he dare tell her to jump out of the shackles and enter the torture of turning. Gasping Elena remember what Caroline told her about Tyler turning his first time, the words echoed in her head remembering each word as if she only said it. _'It was terrible, He started to shake and he couldn't stop. His bones broke and I saw them Elena. I wanted to help him so much but I couldn't, I had to leave. He started to yell and then the wolf came out' _Elena could hear Klaus mutter five minutes to her and she closed her eyes. '_Why the hell did you tie me up so tight?! Maybe I could get out easier if you were such an ass! Plus where is Stefan and Damon, they should be help me right now' _ Elena never felt so much anger arise in her and she pushed her writs down fast in anger, and that when the click happened. She looked to see her hands freely hanging by her sides, she was almost there. She locked her fingers around the iron grip that was surround her wrist and pulled it off and she repeated this, she when towards her waist and pulled the chains forward and dropped them to her side and then the ones around her ankles were next.

"Two minutes Elena" Klaus spoke down and Elena growled back at him, she closed her eyes and thought about shifting but nothing happened. '_think Elena, think of what werewolves do, what they eat how the attack, think of them running , think about you' _ Elena's mind was telling her how to do it right, Elena thought about each and everything she had seen a wolf done before as she had only seen a werewolf up close once in the Smokey mountains. As Elena's thoughts deepened she realised she was crouched on the ground holding herself as pain leaked its way in. '_bones broke' _Elena gasped, this was the breaking part as every inch of her ached and she began to yell and howl in pain, _'started to yell' _ Elena took deeper breaths as she entered another step of the shifting. She couldn't help but let the screams slip from her lips, she wanted to end this pain. Her loud yelling slowly turned in to muffle howls.

**keep them reviews coming in, plus in later chapters we will have a huge gathering and I may include some wolfs from teen wolf (just finished the 1st season !) reviews! Love always! Xx)


	3. You're a she wolf

When Elena opened her eyes she was laying on the floor. She was roasting and weak but she wasn't able to rest as she smelt the smoke and flames behind her rose, she got up and started to run, it was only outside of the cave she was on all fours, she looked around to see nobody around her. Smelling around was no help as nothing or nobody around her gave a scent away. Elena panted several times before pouncing over towards a tree as more smoke came from the cave, she couldn't hear Klaus, and she certainly couldn't smell him. She eventually stopped walking after ten minutes and found a tree's to hunch under it as here she was safe from danger. Lying down under the tree's she whimpered, she was lost, hungry and alone as the moon still shone down on her. Howling, Elena felt strange, she was lying down under trees with paws and howling at the moon which was not her typically Thursday night. Elena had slept for ages until she heard noises approach her, her senses kicked in and she jumped forwards growling at whoever woke her from the sleep she was craving. Klaus appeared in Tyler's body once again watching her every move, she lowered her head so close to the ground her muzzle was almost touching it, but something wasn't right. It wasn't the way Klaus was watching her, but the way the atmosphere around them. Something wasn't right and she knew it, she could smell it. Elena didn't know what she was doing, she just let her feet and mind work away. She ran towards Klaus and jumped on him, he fell backwards and she was by his side, looking up Elena growled and ran towards the figure that had shot at them. Running Elena started to rumble up a hunger inside of her that ached to get out. The figure in front of her ran from her wolf self and she lunged towards it, the creature wasn't human as it ran faster than she did but that didn't stop Elena as she dragged it down. She hung over it, growling bearing her teeth towards it neck and letting droplets of saliva drop on its hair and neck before she felt heavy arms wrap around her back bone and slip under her elbow and snapping her neck

'_Drip drip' _Elena woke up to hear a dripping sound by her ear as it started to rain, she shivered as the cold air started to attack her bare body. She was outside the boarding house when she heard whistling and saw Damon leaning against the main door frame watching her as she was lying under trees. He rose his eyebrows and she shook her head '_what is he up too?_' was all Elena could piece together, as she started to stand up she felt a little pang at her side and she saw the heal of a cut from a branch by her rib cage and that's when she got Damon's sick mind. She was fully naked and under the trees and bushes in front of his house. Elena gasped and jumped back into the bush once again.

"Come on out Elena, If I haven't seen something before I'll throw a dollar at it" Damon cocky comment made Elena got angrier and angrier, making her huff she yelled loudly for Stefan who strode out and looked at Damon in a confusing way.

"Stefan, Can bring me out a towel something? And why the hell did you let me go last night?!" Elena was pissed, she was starting to get wet and was naked. She wondered why Stefan and Damon would let Klaus in Tyler's body take her to either make her shift or die. Stefan handed Elena a towel after a few seconds and she took it fast, wrapping herself up in it. She finally arose to her feet and looked at both guys who were startled at her, Stefan mouth was opened in surprise and Damon stood perfectly still.

"What?" Elena purred as she walked up to them, thankfully the towel went to her knees which didn't impress Damon. Stefan looked Elena up and down which made her frown as he judge her before turning his back on her and leaving her to face Damon. Damon wiggled his nose as Elena frowned deeply as she stood in a towel outside of his house, he took pity on her and walked back into his house grabbing the keys of his care and a shirt of his and handed it to Elena as he came outside again.

"Come on. I'll bring you home" as he walked towards his car as she quickly put on his shirt and turned the towel into a skirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Elena asked as Damon looked at her the same way Stefan did. Damon clenched his jaw several times thinking of ways to explain to Elena what he saw. '_Well Elena you look like a monster' _Damon smirked at those words, he wished he could tell her that way.

"Last night Stefan was out having a tea party with the bunnies in the woods and he saw a wolf, a she wolf. She has silver fur and it was mixed with a little black and brown, then he saw Klaus. Well Stefan had wooden bullets on him so he decided to try and shoot Klaus. Nobody knew Klaus was hiding in Tyler's body since the night his own body was burned plus we all know when Stefan gets mad he gets bad. So he tried to kill Klaus and that's when the she wolf saved him. Then the wolf went for Stefan and it was on his back, ready to bite him, kill him but Klaus stopped it by breaking the wolfs neck" Damon went quite at the end of his sentence and Elena shook her head several times, she wouldn't hurt Stefan. She saved Klaus and she knew that but she couldn't explain it. '_Why shouldn't you have the right to kill Stefan? He let Klaus take you' _the voice came back to Elena and this time it snapped its words at her and she jumped as if each word was a dagger.

"I wouldn't kill him Damon, I love Stefan, I wouldn't have killed him" Elena muttered and she believed that but right now she felt so many emotions she wanted pause life and take a deep sleep but that wouldn't happen, not for her anyways. Damon grip tightened on the steering wheel and Elena could tell Damon knew something and she looked at him with glaring eyes.

"What Damon?" she barked at him and he looked at her with a surprised expression as if he knew nothing and was an innocent flower.

"Did you see your reflection yet? You're covered in blood and mud Elena, You went on a rampage and the only reason you woke up outside the boarding house is because you were stalking it after you woke up from your nap last night. Stefan sent me to see if you were still alive and you were, but when you woke you followed me to the house and the only reason me and Stefan are alive is because you couldn't enter, you weren't invited it" Damon said the words straight out to her and it was hinted with anger as if it was all her fault. Elena scoffed and folded her arms before licking her lips, angry at Damon's accusing words. '_Would I really do that?' _Elena asked herself terrified for the truthful answer. Elena pulled down the mirror to see that Damon wasn't lying. Blood and mud was now her skin colour and she looked like a pure killer back from some sort of war.

"Well maybe If you stopped Klaus from taking me I wouldn't be" Elena yelled as Damon pulled into her street, she couldn't help let the words seek out, She guessed that Damon and Stefan would have put up a fight to stop Klaus from taking her, well Damon would have until death was of him.

"Stop him? Fuck it Elena we tried everything but you volunteer to go and we tried to stop you but you snapped at us we can't do much unless we want death plus when Alaric told us what was happening so we stopped, he promised us that you would be okay" Elena's dead heart dropped at the last eight words, Alaric promised them that she was safe, Alaric. He was her guardian angel to make sure she kept out of trouble and keep her grades up, like when he was alive.

"Volunteer? Damon all I can remember from last night is the point of us two in my bedroom and I have a head ache and then the cave trying to turn. So explain why would I just walk over to Klaus?" Elena got angrier with the truth, she was angry at herself for being mean to Damon, angry at Meredith for using hybrid blood and mainly angry at her inner wolf. Damon sighed as the truth was going to leap from his lips and dance cruelly around Elena,

"Because you're a she wolf"


	4. His blood is like heaven

"Okay Damon, I am a day old hybrid so 'she wolf' doesn't register with me" Elena looked out of the window towards the window of her house in the room Jeremy slept, she could hear his steady heart beat in a soothing rhythm at eleven in the morning. Damon sighed once again twisted in his seat to look at Elena, he cursed at himself several times forgetting she was a confused new hybrid that couldn't control herself.

"You're a doppelganger right? So you were supernatural before all this hybrid stuff, but you were powerless back then. When you turned you automatically got some sort of sire bond, which means you and Klaus are going to be buddy's from now on. A she wolf is very protective and loyal right?" Damon said making sure Elena was keeping up with all this as he didn't want to repeat these words that crushed him. Elena nodded her head and kept quite so he could explain her new life.

"She wolves are known for their protection and caring way towards other members in their pack, which is you, Klaus and Tyler if he ever comes back from where ever he is. A she wolf also never leaves their pack and since you're a hybrid that doubles everything I just said" Damon could see pain in Elena's face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath aloud trying to fight away nervous thoughts and to gather enough courage to speak

"So basically I'm like sired to Klaus and his pack?" Elena said softly hoping Damon would laugh at her and tell her that was ridicules and stupid of her to think that way, but he didn't. He nodded his head and tried to hear if Jeremy was alive and well in the house, but he wasn't close enough to hear. Elena put her hand to her head, all of this new information made her felt dizzy and crazy, she couldn't be some teenager who wanted to fight against other people for the protection of an original hybrid who killed her aunt, her biological father, her friend and herself while turning her boyfriend into a serial killer. '_ex-boyfriend' _the word stung at Elena's mind and she blocked it away.

"Yep, Now let's see if Jeremy is still alive in there so we can get you invited in and you can wash up" Damon said cheerfully trying to make Elena feel happy again or any emotion as she felt confused, lost and depressed. Elena rolled her eyes at him and looked straight at him as if he was messing but she soon realise her hearing was better than his.

"He's asleep, wait no. He's awake now and he's going towards his door and now on the stairs" Elena said looking at the brown door to the house, she turned to her side to see Damon getting out of the car and Elena winched. _'I'm going to see my brother who I bit' _the thought surrounded her mind and she grew with fear. Damon opened her door as he stood in the rain and she couldn't move as fear paralyzed her legs.

"Damon, what if I attack him again and drink from him, what if I do worse?" Elena stuttered the words out as she looked up to the blue eyed vampire who smirked at her. He left his hand out for her to take and she did, pulling her up Damon smiled as she held onto her towel.

"Elena, you won't. But if you do I will hold you down okay?" Damon's promise was the best thing Elena had heard all day and she smiled nodding her head as he slowly guided her towards the porch.

"Elena" Jeremy's voice was strong and tough as he looked at his older sister, she smiled shyly and he stood aside letting her walk in but she wouldn't, she couldn't. Damon eyed Elena as she refused to look at Jeremy. Damon grabbed her arm and pushed her forwards and she finally saw her brother's eyes and she began to sob a bit.

"Jeremy I am so sorry. I never meant to bite you but I did and I feel terrible for it, so don't invite me in so your safe" Elena little speech made Damon roll his eyes and scoff, sure Elena had bit into her brother's neck but she could have done worse. Jeremy smiled and grabbed Elena's hand dragging her towards the doorframe where she was blocked off from the house.

"Elena, please come inside" Jeremy's words were simple and plain and Elena let a tear slip from her eye about it. Damon walked in before Elena herself got the chance to, he made his way to the kitchen were a sleepy Caroline sat at the table with four cups of coffee. She looked at Damon with pleading eyes and he nodded and looked towards the living room where he heard the beat of a heart. Walking towards the couch he saw Matt who slept peacefully in his own slumber, Damon felt a rush of anger as he heard Elena sob to Jeremy in her bedroom about not wanting to be a hybrid or anything else for that matter, the sobs soon turned into a heavy crying session. Matt woke up and Damon lost it, he picked up the quarter back and flung him across the room where Caroline managed to save him from going at the kitchen table.

"What the hell" Matt said towards Damon as he pushed Caroline away. Damon walked up to him and punched him a few times, which broke Matt's nose. Blood gushed out of his nostrils and he flung at Damon punching him back. Caroline grabbed Damon who continued to fight at both vampire and human, he tossed the blond vampire towards the kitchen window and she broke it, flying through it. Damon grabbed Matt by the throat and rammed him against the wall, bringing him off his feet.

"You should have died not Elena. And now you're going to do that, you're going to die like you should have that night" Damon slammed him against the wall once again and Matt started to fight against him, but it wasn't good enough as Damon stuck his fangs into the boy's neck. Elena rambled down to the kitchen pushing Damon away from Matt, which made Damon fall at the back door.

"Damon, what are you –" Elena was cut off from a smell of sweetness that came from beside her, she looked down to see blood on the shorts she quickly put on moments before this happened. Touching the liquid she brought it to her lips as a fire worked inside of her to taste it. She turned towards Matt and her eyes made a sting, as the blood come from his neck and nose flowed down, she slowly bend down to examine what had happened to him when he finally came around and saw her gazing at him with hunger in her eyes.

"Elena" it was Caroline's voice trying to control the situation, Elena turned towards the blond with worried eyes and she slowly nodded her head, taking small steps towards her. Elena looked at her towards Damon who was doing the same thing and then to Jeremy who was horrified by the whole processes. Elena looked back towards Matt who could barely open his eyes at this rate and she inhaled the smell again. It was sweet and delicious which she told by the smell, _'try it Elena. Its better then it smells, imagine it slowly making its way down your throat, imagine how it would taste on your tongue, how it would dance in pleasure' _ Elena felt her gums give a quick pain as her fangs came out, even her body told her to try it, to endure the pleasure of the experience. Elena slowly dragged her tongue against Matt's neck taking some blood. Her mind was right, it was like heaven. It trickled down her throat slowly as the taste was still soaked on her tongue. Elena drew her neck back letting her mouth inhale cold air to take away the fire inside of her, she opened her eyes and Caroline squealed as she daggered down to Matt's neck once again. Damon tackled her and moved her towards her bedroom and brought them up there as Caroline feed Matt blood. Elena snapped out of her haze as she saw her reflection in her bedroom mirror, blood covered her lips and parts of her chin as she looked like a wild animal. Elena felt her legs grow weaker and she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, he held her up before bringing her to her unmade bed.

"What happened" Elena said as tears filled her eyes, Damon sat next to her and gave her a sympathetic hug while he tried to take the blood of her face with the facial wipes on her bed stand table. Damon didn't know what to say but knew the outcome wasn't going to be pretty.

"I had a fight with Matt, I got pissed and broke his nose, I bit him and then you came down. You pushed me away from him and then you smelt his blood. Your eyes went as black as your pupils and then you bit Matt and now were here" Damon said coolly as Elena let the tears rush out of her. _'I bit my best friend, I bit him. Oh god' _Elena let the thoughts swarm her head as Damon cleaned her face with the wipe. Elena looked towards the door as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Damon, I need to em... talk with you alone" Caroline said tapping from the other side of the door, Damon smiled at Elena and got up making his way towards the door and shutting it after him. Elena kept absolutely quite to hear in on the conversation which she did with skill.

"_I'm bring him home, so I need to use your car" _

"_Fine but if there's a dent you and Matt are dead, don't get blood on it either"_

"_Whatever. What do I do with Jer? Elena can't be near him right now"_

"_Tell him he's going on holidays to Matt's place. Get Stefan to give them extra vervain and tell witchy to put a spell up around the house, so she can't get out"_

"_Is she going to be okay Damon?" _

"_I don't know" _

Elena's heart dropped hearing what was happening, she was going to become a prisoner in her own home, but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was the fact even Damon wasn't sure she would be able to fight this wolf inside of her.

**keep them reviews coming! I love them**


	5. The Escape

"It was Matt Donavan's truck, apparently Elena and he were on the way back from visiting a friend in college, and then this deer just jumped in front of his truck and he lost control of the wheel. Poor Elena though, it was wickerey bridge they went into, that's the same one her parents car went into and her parents died, she survived of course. Matt and Elena managed to get free somehow and that Salvatore boy, what's his name? The youngest one, oh Stefan he was pasting through and saw them rise to the top. God bless they both made it to the top, great swimmers. Imagine Beth if they never made it, just terrible" said towards her neighbours as the stood outside of the Gilbert house bringing pot pies to Elena as if it was her parents death all over again, she lied on her bed counting her split ends, but it ended after twenty two. Bonnie had called to her earlier and placed a spell around the house, casting her to it. Damon said he would call back later that night but there was still no sign of him. The knocking at the door made Elena was to open it, but she couldn't. Then she heard the woman of mystic falls mutter why Elena was absent in front of them and they left, thankfully. Elena sighed and walked over to her wardrobe swapping her jeans for shorts, even though it was winter she was boiling. She strolled around the house and finally settled down on her couch to watch some tv. 'Teen mom' drove Elena crazy as the blond girl, Alisha, told how much she didn't want kids but she had twins now, _' At least you have the option' _Elena's mind screamed at the tv, she always wanted to have a family and now she was stuck as a dead eighteen years old girl for ever. Elena's anger made her think about what was happening around her, she got angry with anyone in the simplest way and her hunger was stronger than she knew. Her stomach roared and roared for food and her teeth panged for something to dig into which made her walk towards the fridge, as she opened the door she smelt blood and found a steak in a bowl of blood, grabbing that bowl she brought it to her bed room to eat and soon fall asleep.

Elena woke to the closing of her front door, she shot up and peaked out of her door and saw the handle fully turned to indicate the door was now completely shut. She could smell something unpleasant and ran down to her door to see a tall figure walk down the street. Elena opened her door and saw it looking back at her before making its way again, she grabbed her sneakers that were at the door and put them on her bare feet and glared at the clock, it was two am. She closed her door behind her and gasped, she got out of the spelt house, or that she was told of. Elena turned around to see the figure in front of her and it bit down on her neck, she tried to push it away but it held her in a firm grasp, she tried to move but it didn't work, the dark figure just drank at her neck. Elena pushed and kicked until she could no longer, her fear turned to anger and she finally pushed the figure away. It ran faster down the street and Elena followed it before she fell to her knees as she weakened with blood lost. Her anger arose and her muscles tightened and then it happened. She started to turn, she didn't scream but hunched on the ground allowing it to happen and she was happy about it. She finally arose and found her feet, she put her muzzle in the air to smell down the vampire who bit her, she knew it was a vampire, the smell appealed to her in a disliking way even do she is one herself. She ran towards the woods were the figure laid on the ground in the heart of the woods, she lunged at it mouth open to tear it apart but she couldn't, it was already done the vampires head was ripped from its body. Elena growled at the kill that was meant for her and turned to her side to see another vampire looking at her. She lowered her head and growled loudly warning it, giving it a moment to run which it did. Elena followed it in high speed as it continued to run faster and faster, but Elena grew faster with anger. She finally bit into the vampire's leg which pulled it down to the ground and she finally ripped the vampires head off too after drinking from it and she lost all the anger inside of her, she walked on a little more to see the head of the vampire she had killed and she smirked with pure evilness as it was Stefan.

"No" Elena screamed as she woke from the terrible dream, it was bright out and she sun shone into her room and she sweated with horror. She dreamt of killing Stefan and liking it, she dreamt of drinking his blood, she dreamt of evilness.

"It was a dream, just a terrible terrible dream" She reminded herself for over ten minutes as she held onto her bed sheets, she couldn't get over the fact she dreamt that way and for some reason she wanted to experience it all over again. Elena took several deep breaths before making her way to her bathroom to have a shower and to wash away the thoughts of that dream.

Elena laid on the couch for over six hours, it was eight pm and she had been watching 'the little house on the prairie' box sets her mother had brought when she was younger. It was the tv show they had both watched together alone, it was their thing. She ignored Damon's phone calls and when he came to her door in the morning she made sure he wasn't able to come in, he tried to bribe her with blood bags but she ignored them even though she wanted them more than anything. She huddled up with a duvet and popcorn to watch the show as she waited for time to past.

"If time passes slowly like this for the next few centaury's, I'm screwed" Elena said aloud waiting to her a response but she heard nothing. She finally picked her phone up and saw the screen and her eyes grew wide

20:27

113 new messages

371 missed calls

80 new voicemails

Elena clicked into her phone to see who the calls came from which alarmed her more

16; 04 – 20;15 14 new messages 64 missed calls ; Klaus

16; 48 – 19; 57 36 new messages 16 missed calls ; Tyler

15;56 – 20; 19 2 9 new messages 104 missed calls ; Bonnie

15;59 – 20;09 5 new messages 50 missed calls ; Stefan

16; 09 –19;43 17 new messages 58 missed calls ; Caroline

16;00 – 20; 24 12 new messages 79 missed calls ; Damon

Elena didn't get it, why did all the calls originate from the time zone of 3:50pm to now, she regretted putting her phone on silent. She dialled Damon's number but she couldn't reach him, and then she sought to Stefan's which the same happened. She then rang Bonnie's who finally picked up,

"Elena, thank god! Why didn't you pick up your phone? Where are you" Bonnie's voice was panicky and Elena could hear Caroline in the background asking if she was okay. Elena frowned, '_why should I pick up my phone, and where am I? You literally locked me in here you should know' _Elena inner voice thickened when she hear that, she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why should I? If I'm going to be locked in my own house shouldn't I have the right to decide on who I speak to or not, why am I getting over three hundred missed calls? What's going on?" Elena held power in her voice and Bonnie held anger, as Elena opened her mouth to speak Bonnie took over and yelled at her,

"Elena, you could have died! That's why you pick up your phone!" Bonnie was in a bad mood and Elena could tell it, she scoffed at her phone before hanging up. She didn't want to listen to Bonnie's words and she reminded herself that. Elena tried Damon's phone once again but no answer was available to her. She looked out the window as the dark night was set, the winter was coming at the world fast.

"Elena?" a macular voice said behind Elena's front door, she ran up to it and stood in front of it, it belonged to someone she trusted and someone she knew she could trust. Her mind juggled names around her but she couldn't remember who was at her door. She went to the door handle but a quick zap forced her away until the voice called her name again.

"Come to the back door" Elena yelled as she heard steps leaving but they quickly returned, she hurried to her back door to see Tyler staring her down along with a red headed girl. Elena looked at him and crossed her arms, she turned away and made her way back to the tv. She sat down and resumed watching the tv until she heard the door behind her open and she saw as he walked in and gasped,

"When the hell did you get invited into my house Klaus?!" she yelled at the girl by his side smiled at her, Tyler took a step back and cocked his head to the side, and laughed before he could explain himself. He sat down beside Elena who paused the dvd and looked at him, he smelt so good to her.

"It was the same day you told Jeremy not to invite me in, it was also the same day Ric got ran over and it was the same day you didn't want me at your dinner table" Elena eyes lit up once he was finished talking, She wrapped her arms around the real Tyler and he did the same, she was truly over the moon with this and that when Tyler had to break away from her.

"Listen we need to go, Klaus is waiting on us" Tyler said pulling her off her seat and she shook her head, and he frowned,

"I can't, Bonnie put a spell around the house" Elena said softly as Tyler grabbed her hand, she looked down to the touch as it electrified her, it was pleasure.

"That's why she's here, now let's go Elena. You're not safe here, there coming for you" Tyler said this time he dragged her towards the back door and she stopped, confused by what was going on, she held her guard and didn't move which made Tyler pick her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Tyler stop it, stop! Put me down and if you tell me what's going on I will go with you" she said as he brought her outside of the house, putting her down he grabbed her wrist to make sure she didn't make a break for it as the witch put up the spell again.

"They're coming for you Elena, they're going to try and change you, put you back to normal or turn you either into a vampire or werewolf. And that won't end well as they think" Tyler yelled at her, she still didn't understand who 'they' were, Elena gave a look to Tyler that made him understand what she was thinking and he rolled his eyes at her,

"Bonnie, Matt , Caroline , Jeremy, Stefan and Damon, they're coming and if it doesn't work out Elena you are going to die as a rabid creature. And the chances of you survive that is very slim" Tyler words shook Elena, the miss calls the messages, they all made sense to her now. They're coming for her.

** not much action I know, but review it please! Xx **


	6. Somewhere safe

"Mom look what I can do" Elena said as she done the splits in the back garden, he mother ran out and she laughed at her daughter who was wearing her cheerleading uniform. She quickly got out of the position to walk up to her mom who clapped spontaneously

"Elena Gilbert, where did you get these flexible moves? It wasn't from me and certainly not your dad" Her mom laughed as Elena started to lift her legs to the top of her head. Elena smiled at her mom who sat down on the garden furniture and Elena done a star jump.

"Do you think I will be able to get captain? And be honest" Elena said frowning towards her mom who pulled her daughter into a hug.

"If you don't get captain I think something is very wrong with the team" Her mom said kissing her on the cheek and Elena smiled. A knocking came from the back door and both Salvatore brothers walked out to Elena. '_Why are they here? With my mom here'_ Elena's mind wandered and her mother slowly got of her seat, and leaned Elena behind her.

"What do you want boys" her mother said with an angry face, she hated the Salvatore brothers for the creatures they are, but because both of them made her daughter in love with them.

"Elena and I have a date" Damon said winking towards Elena who gasped, she had a date with Damon right now, but why did that explain Stefan's presence?

"Oh my god, I totally forgot can you give me a few seconds Damon? I need to change" Elena said walking past her mom and towards the door where both brothers remained, Damon smiled at her and shook his head.

"You don't have to change, you look perfect as it is princess" He said kissing her on the lips quickly and Elena felt like butterflies would burst from within her. Stefan smiled at her and she smiled at him back.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" she asked and he grinned brightly. He took a bag from behind him and gave it to her, it was full with blood bags.

"Klaus wants the usual, it had been six months now Elena" his voice was laced with evilness and Elena threw the bag back at him, why would he do this?

"Stefan, you tell Klaus that Elena isn't giving him blood, it's only been four. I counted myself" her mother said fiercely as she walked up to grab the bag out of his hands. Stefan frowned and Elena grabbed her mother's hand holding onto her.

"Too bad Elena. I'll let him know when I get back. Also I'll pick you up on Friday at eight? We are going to for a meal if that's okay" Elena nodded her head at Stefan's words even do she didn't want too. He quickly pecked her cheek and looked at Damon who still smiled at her. Stefan soon left and she looked at Damon questionably

"Why didn't you get mad about him asking me to dinner?" she said in a confused brittle voice but Damon smiled at her before pecking her cheek were Stefan done seconds ago.

"That's his week with you, plus the week after I'm bringing you to Georgia and he's going to bring you to Nashville" Elena gasped at Damon's words and looked to her mom to seek her disapproved face but she held a sad smile.

"What do you mean his week?" she asked in a confused voice and Damon laughed at her before grabbing her hand and turning her to walk into the kitchen and brought her outside of the house where he spoke again

"We share you Elena, remember?"

Elena jumped out of the bed she was laying in, she started to question her sleeping patterns if the dreams continued to come at her like that. Tyler looked at her as he walked out of the room and she felt burning red with embarrassed by what had happened.

"Bad dream?" he asked and she nodded her head, it was terrifying.

"It was my mom she was alive. And Damon and Stefan came to my house and Damon took me out on a date while Stefan needed my blood for Klaus, then he told me we were going on a date next week. It was them sharing me" She said softly at the end of her sentence and Tyler grew worried by her facial expression. He sat down beside her and she leaned against him taking deep breaths.

"I think it's time you lay off the Salvatore brothers, just for a while" he said and she nodded, it was quite true. Every moment she had would be linked to one or both of the brothers somehow. Tyler got off the bed and Elena laid back down on it, before realising she wasn't in her own bed, or in a bedroom she had seen before. It was creamy walls and dark wood furniture.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Elena asked looking around the room laughing. Tyler smiled and walked towards the door before turning off the lights.

"Were staying in Klaus's house for a while, and you fell asleep in the car on the way here so I carried you up. Now get some sleep tomorrow is going to be trouble training you about" he said and Elena smiled, Tyler was acting like the friend Elena desperately seek for right now and she got him, she whispered a thank you and Tyler closed the door. She snuggled up on the soft bed sheets before going into a slumber of sleep.

Elena woke to a heartbeat echoing around her mind, it belonged to a stranger downstairs and it was loud, followed by other beats. Elena quickly got up and cracked open her door to hear yelling from a female voice, Rebekah's and Tyler's. Elena crept towards the banister to look down and see pastor Younge and some men with guns, she gasped as they held the original vampire and hybrid at gun point. Elena gasped as she saw Klaus's body being dragged towards the door by three guys with large riffles. Tyler looked towards her and nodded his head and a shot was let out which made Elena jump. Tyler was on the ground completely knocked out and Elena gasped, now Tyler and Klaus were laid by the outside of the house and Rebekah stood still, Elena slowly walked down the stairs as the beats flooded her mind. _Beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, and beat. _Elena shook her head as pastor Younge looked at her and frowned,

"Elena dear, are you okay?" he said opening his arms and the girl walked slower down the steps, Rebekah saw the chance and dashed towards the door before she was shot and laid on top of the other bodies too. Elena breaths started to get deeper and deeper as she heard the beat's more clearly, it was happening to fast. Elena started to wince as she saw the sight of the three bodies and pastor Younge shook his head.

"See men, this is why we're here, to protect fragile people like Miss Gilbert here. Elena honey, come here. I'll bring you somewhere safe." pastor Younge said to Elena who started to lose her control of blood lust. He grabbed her arm and brought her towards the door where the bodies were put into a black army truck, Elena looked into to see them all being tied up with ropes that stank of vervain, before pastor Younge placed her into the front of the van with a guard.

Elena tried her best to control her lust for blood and she couldn't take it any longer. She was starving and weak while her pack lay unconscious behind her, she nodded her head to whatever pastor Younge was saying, even though she wasn't listening. He pulled up at a ranch house outside of mystic falls and Elena took in her sights as more men loaded with guns surrounded the area. He guided Elena into his house and she started to lose it. The ticking of the grandfather clock on the wall itched at her mind, the whistling of the kettle wanted her to rip her ears out and the pastor's heartbeat made her want to attack him. But if she done anything likes that the chances of helping her pack would be slim.

"Why Elena? Why did you have to fall into those hands of the devil's creatures?" he asked and Elena started to bite away at her cheek skin while he spoke. Her fangs were making their way out and Elena needed to bit on something.

"Are you okay Elena? You seem on edge" he said and she nodded her head, fearing she would open her mouth and bite into the man's neck, she finally lost it and ran outside and ran, she didn't stop until the bullet hit her straight in the chest and she fell.

** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite my story! And I'm happy to see with five chapters I have reached 10 reviews, so maybe if I could get 20 before I hit ten! Love always! Xoxo **


	7. Captured

"Quick men, she's pulling threw, in the cage beside the Salvatore boy, now" the voice yelled towards Elena as she was carried into a cage, she couldn't move but her eyes flickered lightly to tell she was still alive. Her mouth was dry and she started to cough as the smell of vervain leaked around the room. Elena stood up and fell forwards against a metal pole and started to yell as wolfspane was all over her hands and face, she was captured.

"Elena? Are you okay" Stefan's voice asked and she could tell he was on her left. She dragged herself towards the wall that separated them and placed her hand against it, wishing for some help, he had always saved her, _'Wrong Salvatore sweetie' _a voice echoed in her mind and she started to nod her head, the voice was right. Damon had saved her many times and now she depended on him, he was gone.

"Who's here?" she asked in between coughs as the vervain affected her more than she expected. She was in a cell across from Rebekah and her nose couldn't pick up any other smell then vervain.

"Klaus, Tyler, Rebekah and me" Stefan said in a husky voice and Elena nodded in a reply that he never got to see. Elena could see Rebekah smirk at her and she ignored it, looking towards the wall on the other side. She laid her head against the wall and took deep breaths before her body gave a pang. She started to take deeper breaths as a fire inside of her arose, it started at her veins and worked its way around her whole body.

"Stefan, it hurts" she cried as she put her hand to her unbeaten heart and she started to cry, she had never experience pain like this before as it drove around her body. She tried to shift her position but her legs were too weak and Stefan asked what was going on several times.

"My body, it hurts so much. My heart is tightening and my veins are on fire" she said in a pain filled voice as she clutched at her chest once again this time trying to seek the pain out.

"It's going to be okay Elena, you'll be fine" Stefan grunted as a man past their way and looked at them with gleeful eyes. Rebekah leaned towards her little cell and smiled at Elena.

"She's not going to be fine Stefan, her veins are lacing around her skin. She's dying" the words made Elena close her eyes a little longer then she should of and when she opened them she heard Klaus yelling at Stefan while Rebekah yelled at Klaus. Rebekah yelled at Klaus saving Caroline earlier this morning and that lead the council towards their house, Klaus yelled at Stefan for getting Bonnie to do the spell that was now killing Elena while Stefan argued back saying how much Elena didn't want to be a hybrid or vampire, but human and this was her chance. Elena tried to lean forward but she couldn't it was too much pain for her to handle so she sat quietly in her little corner.

Elena opened her eyes to find herself being pulled up from the ground. Her arms were held out in front of her as if someone held onto them and she somehow regained energy as she took several steps.

"Stefan" she said aloud with joy, she was walking, and she wasn't dying anymore. Rebekah's facial expression was confusion hinted with a little of happiness to see life enter Elena as she smiled brightly but she lost that when the girl fell forwards and hit her head off the cage and winced. Her face shrivelled and she started to feel cold.

"It was Bonnie, she done it. Are you okay?" Stefan said with a joyful voice but he got no response as she lay limply on the ground.

"Stefan it didn't work, she dying again" Rebekah said in a sad tone, watching the brunette shiver in coldness and who's skin was once olive turned to a musty grey. Stefan's face hardened up and he looked towards the ground as he fought against the tears.

"I told you it wouldn't work and you never listened to me, and now she dying. Well I'm hope your happy Stefan" Klaus said casually as he leaned against his cell's wall, he saw the guard past and coughed four times rapidly and Rebekah picked up the signal they had done many times before, three coughs meant hurt them, four meant death. She coughed back four times to show she was going to plan along. She whispered Stefan's name and he responded too. She nodded her head towards him and he got the idea as they both stood up.

"Sir, sir!" Rebekah yelled and Elena cried, the sounds made her hearing crazy as if explosions went off. The guard went up to Rebekah and she talked to him as Elena watched, she saw Rebekah scaring him, forcing him to fall backwards in which Stefan grabbed his neck and snapped it before throwing the body by Elena's cell. She heard Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus chanting her to drink from it, so she could live but she didn't want to move, it was too much for her. The blood of the man swayed towards her and she out her hand out of the cell bars as the wolfspane started to burn her, she couldn't care, she was almost dead anyways. She slapped her hand down on the blood before dragging it back and bringing it to her lips. The smell of sweetness and desire flared around Elena as she licked her hand, and it was enough for her to regain her strength, and she felt as if she was reborn again. Elena shot up and stuck her hands out threw the bars, grabbing the body and bringing it back into her.

"Elena, don't drink anymore, you have enough" Stefan said as he saw her doing her actions with the body as he hoped she would listened to him and control her blood cravings. She slid the head in the bars and drove her fangs into his neck as she started to drink him dry.

"Care to share Elena?" Rebekah said watching the girl drink from the man's body and Elena looked at her which made Rebekah say 'what the hell'. Elena didn't care as she continued to drink and drink.

"Elena, let the man go and give him to Rebekah" Klaus ordered her and she rolled her eyes at him as she took a few more gulps. She raised her head and licked her chin before throwing the man towards Rebekah who fed on him as well, gaining enough energy to stand up properly without holding on to anything for help. Once Rebekah got enough the body was past to Klaus who finished him almost off until Tyler woke from his sleep and got to suck him dry. Stefan shook his head in shame, he wanted to drink so badly but he didn't, and he didn't ask for it either which made him proud.

"What now?" Rebekah asked as she grew bored of her surroundings and Tyler laughed at her idiotic question.

"We can't get out Rebekah, were trapped here like mice" he said as he paced the room and Elena did the same. She got her best ideas when she paced and she knew something could be done to get out.

"I got it! I have an idea that could work, we can get out" Elena said jumping up and down in pure excitement and everyone grinned, they were getting out. Klaus planned to find pastor Younge and kill him once he got out along with the other guards. Tyler planned to find Caroline and tell her he was back and how much he loved her, while Rebekah planned on finding Kol and apologising to him for blaming him on Nicklaus's death, Stefan wanted to hug Elena and beg for her forgiveness for almost killing her in his stupid quest and Elena wanted to attack Stefan and Bonnie for almost getting her killed.


	8. Heard their cries

(Introducing the teen wolf characters here!)

"Shift, turn, whatever you want to call it. We can easily fit around those bars and we can attack" Elena said examining the bars once again and done a little dance with glee. Rebekah laughed at her and shook her head, 'sure Elena and the boys could turn but what would happen to me and Stefan?' she asked herself and saw Elena creep back into a corner as she started.

"I can't Lena, it's too hard" Tyler said wincing at his words and Klaus gave him a disapproval look. Klaus took off his shirt and started to shift into his dark wolf, while Elena let her bones break as she tried to keep her screams at bay, she grinned her teeth as she looked at Rebekah.

"Tyler, I'm friggin two days old, if I can do it while talk to you, you can turn now!" Elena said in anger as her bones started to finish breaking. Her muffled screams stopped and her inner wolf started to claw her way out. Rebekah gasped as Elena turned in front of her, breaking every bone in her body just to help them all get out. Elena laid on the ground in complete sweat and heat, she was boiling like every time she turned and she wanted to get out, to run, to attack. She got up and started to howl and soon Klaus joined her, as both wolfs started to howl Tyler felt embarrassed by this and started to turn himself and after twenty minutes he too joined in. The new pack howled for over what seemed like an hour to Rebekah and Stefan as they listened to their cries. They had tried to break out of the cages but as soon as they were a step away the wolfspane attacked them and they started to burn. Elena howled louder and longer then both wolves and she was proud. Rebekah had to give the girl praise, she was a chocolate brown wolf with hints of grey. She was completely different from Klaus, who was jet black and Tyler, who was grey and black. Elena continued to cry until ten of the guards ran into the stable shed and started to panic, they all moved heavy object towards the door until it was full blocked and held their riffles, whatever was out their terrified the guards who thought they were invincible only moments ago. Whoever was out there had heard their cries.

Two guards stood at the front as they ten of them made a V-shape but not close enough for Rebekah and Stefan to swipe at them. Elena sat at her gate and howled louder than anyone in the barn had ever heard. Klaus and Tyler howled too but not as great as her, while Rebekah and Stefan watched helplessly. The barn door started to shake and the howls automatically stopped, and everything went quite. The doors busted open the objects flew aside from the door, the guards shot at the figure that kept walking towards them. He was followed by another figure that smelt of blood, the guards started to fire away until the first figure grabbed the guns off them and threw them a side until the second figure bended them in half. This went on for a few minutes and Rebekah got her fair share of killing done as they got close by her. Klaus barked and growled at each guard while Tyler done the same, Stefan broke necks and Elena waited for her moment to pounce. The second figure got closer to Elena but she was too busy biting into the guards' who had backed into her cell gate out of fear, she had killed three of them and the place was covered in dead bodies and the vervained smell had stopped. Elena waiting calmly for her gate to open up by the first figure who was a tall man, a great build and dark hair and eyes, he opened her gate and she trotted out passing Stefan and Rebekah who were still stuck in their cells. Elena walked up to Tyler and Klaus who sat outside and bowed her head at them fast in a greeting way and they did the same. The man with the brown hair walked up to them all and looked at Klaus before smiling.

"Seriously Klaus, I come to town to see you and its crawling with people after the creatures of the night and so on, risky move" the man said towards Klaus who smirked at him before taking off at record speed. Elena and Tyler were awkwardly left with the brown haired man who seemed to be in his twenty's, but yet not in his late of them. Tyler looked towards the man with a vicious look and Elena rolled her eyes. "_Hey, thanks for saving us back there. I'm Elena" _Elena said but nothing came out, it was all in her mind, the guy still looked at both wolves and she tried but nothing happened,

"Well someone had to save Klaus's sorry ass, I'm Derek" he said and Tyler looked at him before growling, Elena eyes widened at this, how he could hear her, she wasn't speaking.

"Your eyebrows, that's how dogs and wolves communicate. And Tyler I'm not going to kill you this time" Derek said towards Tyler coldly and which made the wolf leave them. Elena looked at him as then back to Derek as she stood up. _'what the hell did you do to him?' _she asked as he mopped off.

"What he done to me more like. When Klaus and he came up to my place I almost killed Tyler for trying to kill my beta" Derek said as figure number two came closer to them, and Elena softened up, it was Damon. Elena walked over towards Damon and started to growl at him as her inner wolf started to come out. Damon showed his fangs at her and she tried to jump at him but Derek held her down.

"Seriously Damon, do you want to be bit again? I'll let her go. Once a wolf gets pissed off they lose it" Derek said Damon lit up a smile as he looked at a very angry wolf.

"Calm down Elena, I'm just kidding. Not like you need to be tied to a tree for behaviour problem" he teased and Elena snapped at him, bearing her teeth and lick away at them giving him a warning. Damon started to back away to talk to Rebekah who yelled at open air to find Klaus. Pastor Younge then emerged from his house with a riffle in his hand and fired it at the blond vampire who made a dash for it, he shot towards Stefan who ran in the opposite direction and Damon followed him. Elena ran towards pastor Younge in pure anger, she tried to dodge the bullets that flung her way, occasionally they brushing against her. Derek watched the head strong wolf run towards the pastor who kept firing the bullets at her. Elena growled louder than she ever did as she fired herself towards pastor, her body flew at him as he yelled, her teeth ready to sink into his skin but it was a knife flung from the left that stopped her and made her fall onto her side, howling in pain. Derek ran towards the guard who creped around from the side of the house and snapped his neck, he then ran up and punched the pastor, knocking him out, before picking Elena up in her wolf form and bringing her towards his truck that waited for them.


	9. His Pack, Our Pack

The sun brightly shone into Elena's eyes as she laid on the bed, in the same room she had slept in the night before. Her eyes were attacked by light and her nose by the smell of her body. Elena was wrapped up in a large shirt and then blankets that were covered in blood, mud and twigs. She coughed as Rebekah pulled back the floor length curtain to let the light in. Elena buried her head back into the sheet as Rebekah told her to get up.

"Elena, get up. Your stinking the house with your pathetic smell and someone wants to see you" She said throwing a plastic bag towards Elena as she looked at the blond vampire who bossed her around with orders. As Rebekah left Elena got up, wrapping the bed sheet around her and making it towards the bathroom that was attached with her room. She brought the plastic bag with her that contained some of her cloths.

"What the?" Elena said looking around the bag until she found a note from Damon who simply said 'You might need these" Elena rolled her eyes imaging to see his cocky grin as she pulled out the grey and pinked laced bra and underwear to match, but besides that it was black jeans she barely ever wore, a blue tank top, a white hoddie and her convers. '_Who knew Damon had taste?' _the little annoying voice sang towards Elena as she smiled, she made her way into the shower as she turned on the hot water. She simply closed her eyes and tried to recount what had happened last night after that knife went into her side. She remembered being put into a van or truck, than she saw Klaus looking down at her as she was carried into his house, this was followed by being tucked into the bed and then the lights went off. Elena pursed her lips as she remembered the person that brought her in gave a light kiss on her forehead, which made Elena put her hand to her head, trying to recall the kiss from the kisser

Elena strolled down the stairs to hear yelling from Rebekah to Klaus and he returned the yells.

"No Nick, That's unfair" Rebekah whined at him, and by this Elena could tell Klaus had won the argument. Elena peaked around the corner to see them watching her, she placed a fake smile on her face as she saw Tyler sitting quietly on the sofa, keeping his head down.

"Go Rebekah" Klaus spoke and she yelled at him as she left the room, pushing against Elena making her fall backwards. Klaus sat down on the arm chair and Elena awkwardly walked in, looking at Tyler who seemed sad and then towards Klaus who showed no emotions, like always.

"Why the hell did you run off last night? Leaving me and Tyler alone with a complete stranger" Elena said finally, she was angry Klaus had just handed them over to the stranger that name couldn't place in her mind but she did know she wanted to find out why Klaus had left them. He smiled and Tyler turned towards him, looking for answer as well.

"Derek isn't a complete stranger, he's part of the pack. His packs, our pack, were a distanced pact, right Tyler?" Klaus said slyly and Tyler nodded. _'Great more people for me to protect, just great'_, Elena sat down beside Tyler, leaning completely back into the sofa.

"Well, whatever. Rebekah said someone is calling to see me, who is it?" Elena asked hoping it would be Caroline or Damon, they wouldn't judge her for her thoughts right now which concentrated on mainly one thing, blood.

"Stefan, he wanted to 'help you' with the blood and all" Klaus said laughing at the thought and Elena rolled her eyes before getting off the couch, and groaning as she remember that yesterday she lost her control and drank more than she should of from the guard. Elena walked towards the kitchen were Tyler followed her. She sat at the dining table and he joined her as she grabbed a green apple out of the fruit bowl sitting in the middle of it.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Elena asked with pity in her voice, she could tell his was broken in some form and upset but he never showed it, until now. He grabbed an apple and started to move it around like it was a baseball,

"I lost it Elena. I spent weeks away in a cave breaking every bone in my body. And I lost it" His words cut Elena like a knife, she had never seen him so lost, confused, broken. Elena didn't get it, he lost what? _'He's gone away to some forest, he says he's going to break the bond. After what happened with my dad he feels terrible and doesn't want anyone to get hurt" _Caroline's words hit Elena like a ton of bricks as she understood. Tyler was bonded to Klaus once again.

"Tyler I'm so sorry, did you tell Caroline?" Elena asked, even do mention the topic of carefree Caroline was the last thing she should have said as Tyler's eyes grew with more pain. Elena placed her hand on his back in a comforting way.

"I can't, Klaus told me to stay away from her" Tyler said quietly as the devil himself walked into the room looking at the pair talking.

"That's it Tyler. Great spirit you have. Elena Stefan is here" Klaus said which made both of them groan in annoyance. Elena got out of her chair and dragged herself towards the front door

**Reviews please!**


	10. Boken out

**Tenth chapter, which means extra-long!**

"It's okay Elena, just closer your eyes" Stefan said as her hunger for blood grew beyond a barrier she never knew existed. Stefan brought her out to the woods to hunt for animal blood. This was his master plan to save Elena, or even her humanity. He planned to get her on the animal diet, and he wanted to make this happen. Elena rolled her eyes as she saw the deer he planned to attack for her sake, closing her eyes she reopened them to the sound of a whine as the deer laid on the ground bleeding, and alive. Stefan still held onto it and Elena looked at it with confusion. _'I'm not drinking from that'_ the voice came back and Elena shook her head, she would try and adapt to this, if Stefan tried to help her, she would try and accept it. She walked over to him holding a wary face and he smiled at her, confirming that it was okay to feel weird about the situation. She slowly walked towards the deer as it started to buck under Stefan's grip. Elena could smell the thick blood as it cover Stefan's scent, and for reasons unknown to Elena her mouth began to water before she leaped on the deer.

Elena hunched over on the ground coughing up all the blood she had consumed only moments ago. She had done what Stefan had planned, she drank from the deer but it didn't die, and things after that changed. Her emotions grew higher and she felt love and lust attack at her which made her and Stefan go into a frenzy of kisses, and it ended with her running fast away from him and getting sick were she was now. She continued to bring up the red liquid and was covered in it, she gasped trying to get her breath back and took a deep breath before it came back up all over again. She started to cry at this point and she couldn't stop it as she heard Stefan calling her name, she got up and looked around even though she knew nobody would see her or hear her, not even Stefan.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a moment. I'm cry for no reason" Elena said giving off a light laugh near the end of her sentence and she heard Stefan stopping in his tracks, Elena ran towards her left, trying to draw Stefan away from the blood, which did help her as he slightly trailed after her. Elena ran fast as she could, as the tears disappeared from her, she took several deep breaths before she ran into Stefan and he gave her a weak smile and she started to cry once again.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Elena said as she looked into his hopefully eyes, how could she tell him that his plan was failing on her and she couldn't keep the blood in. Stefan frowned and Elena stop the crying, as she saw his eyes and could read what was going on, '_he knows you're a fail'_ the voice sang at her and she swallowed back.

"It's okay Elena, I get it" he said in a sad voice and Elena nodded her head with relief. She simple smiled as she has a feeling lifted of her shoulders, Stefan went through this and he knows I can't drink this, Elena smiled knowing that he knew.

"I get it, the council members have died and you're upset because you grew up with them and you know that as the years past from now the people you will love with die

you'll still be the same age" Stefan said as he pulled her into a hug of comfort but Elena swiftly pulled away from him in a surprised way as her mouth hung opened, _'What the hell?_' a voice screamed in her voice as she looked at him

"What?" was all Elena could choke out

Elena made her way to the grill. Stefan had to bring her home after he told her about what had happened to the council members, she knew Klaus wouldn't have done it, and Tyler would not bear hurting them, so it could be only one person, Damon. She walked into the bar to hear loud chatter and heartbeats fill the room, she could hear the hearts pump blood and then the gossip, "Pastor young, mental he is", "His brat is coming back, April", "My mom's taking it really bad, I miss dad too" The last words made Elena look towards the speaker to see Rihanna Fell and she started to cry, she was the same age as Elena, before she died. She saw the black haired vampire sitting alone drinking on his usually day and walked up to him.

The blood was sweet, pure and divine. Elena had never heard of a vampire and hybrid exchanging blood but her she was drinking off Damon. She didn't understand as she bit him he didn't get infected by the poisonous venom that werewolves held. Elena continued to lean against Damon, drinking from his as he brushed her hair. He took some of her blood at her neck, but it didn't bother her, she didn't care who saw this, she enjoyed the experience. Their moment was ended when a seventeen years old girl walked in and gasped at the pair. Elena pulled back to see annoying Rihanna stand in front of her with a huge grin that screamed one thing, gossip. Elena looked the girl in the eyes which made her open her mouth to let out a scream but Elena stopped that by pushing her against the wall and gripping the girl's neck, as Damon watched

"Listen Rihanna, You're going to forget what you just saw and I swear to god, if you tell anyone I will rip your blond head off your shoulders, get it?" Elena said and the girl repeated every word Elena had said, and Elena smiled wickedly, the blond girl looked at Elena and then to Damon and Elena dismissed her before turning toward Damon with an awkward look on her face,

"I think I should go, Klaus will probably want to know where I am" she said turning for the door but was immediately stopped by Damon's words.

"So you're his puppet now?" he said coldly and Elena shook her head, she was anything but that to him. She walked up to Damon so they were only centimetres apart

"He's helping me Damon, he's helping me adjust to my new life, like Stefan is" Elena said defending herself, she was nobody's puppet and she would never turn into one

"What? So Stefan is teaching you the vampire part of all this and Klaus is teaching the other?" he spat at her and Elena felt hurt, she knew Damon didn't enjoy Klaus's company but he didn't have to take it out on her.

"Yea, which better what you've been doing with me, nothing." Elena said leaving the bathroom and walking away but she could still hear his words as she left the grill, the words she wish she could respond to as Damon's words filtered her mind, "So what just happened there?"

Elena sat on her new bed as she looked towards her balcony door. She listened to the bickering that arose from downstairs as Klaus and Rebekah yelled at one another over many things but mainly one topic, love. Rebekah yelled at Klaus for leaving her and Elena rolled her eyes, she wanted to leave the house but she couldn't. She had already been out and Klaus wasn't happy with the rumours of a new hunter in town. A knocking came upon her door and she welcomed the person behind it in, and saw Tyler behind it. Patting her bed, Tyler followed Elena's gesture and sat beside her as the continuous yells still fired up.

"Were like two kids that are listening to their parents fight" Tyler said and Elena laughed, nudging him. They really did look like children, sitting beside one another, silent. Too afraid to speak and yet wanting to hear the final result of what was going to happen. Elena looked around her empty room and frowned, she looked to Tyler who was still down about the bond being broken.

"What's your room like?" Elena wondered and Tyler gave her a look of confusion, he took a view of Elena's and smiled.

"My wardrobe isn't as big" he said winking at her and she laughed a little. She looked towards the balcony and then back to Tyler with adoring eyes, it made sense.

"Grab your coat Lockwood, were going shopping" Elena said leaping off her bed to put her convers on and she looked around for a jacket but she frowned, she didn't have one, and by Tyler's still presence he didn't have on either. Elena shrugged her shoulders before they started to laugh, they were like two hoboes', and only surviving in the clothes they had worn earlier or in Tyler's case yesterday. '_now for money and transport' _a voice said and Elena smacked her hand against her forehead. She didn't have her car and money was in her house that she didn't want to go back to in case she was spelled to it again.

"We can go shopping?" Elena said with a wary voice, Tyler smiled and nodded his head and got off the bed.

"I hate shopping, but I'd do it get out of here" he said as he made his way towards the door, but Elena hurried in front of it, softly shutting it before hitting him on the head as if her was a stupid animal.

"We wouldn't get past them two, and Klaus won't let us out with the hunter out there, so to the balcony" Elena said pointing towards it and matching like a solider to it. Tyler laughed at her actions and watched her jump over the railing bars and followed her. They slowly crept towards the garage while Rebekah and Klaus started to throw objects at one another. Elena unlocked the door by rattling the lock, something a human would be too weak to do. Tyler unlocked his car and he slowly turned it on, trying to keep the noise to a minimum, Elena opened the garage door and that's when she heard the yelling stop. Elena's eyes widened and she ran back to the car, sliding in she started to yell at Tyler to drive, which he did.

They speeded out of the drive and made it toward outside of mystic falls. They had done it, they had broken out

"I like this, what do you think?" Elena said picking up a small wooden door hanging sign that said 'Wet paws outside' and it had a small cartoon dog hanging its head in shame. Tyler laughed at her joke as she put it back. They found the first shopping mall outside of mystic falls and started their spree. Elena left Tyler to buy his own things and she grabbed a small trolley as she started to shop. Books, pens , paper, a sketch pad, a lamp and seven sets of frames were some of the items that were placed in the trolley. Elena came to the check out and heard the woman behind her talking about the electrical goods that were on sale in the back corner of the room and she smiled brightly. Turning on her heels Elena looked the woman in the eyes and smiled,

"This cashier is closed, and you're going to inform that to everyone behind you and they have to leave" She said and the woman repeated each word in the same tone as Elena, the young man behind the cashier got up and looked at Elena.

"You will announce that this cashier is closed until further notice as you're going to help me shop, and I get this all for free" Elena said and the guy agreed with her commandments. He guided Elena towards the tv section where she selected her hang on the wall flat screen.

Tyler walked into the food court to see Elena sitting by herself in Burger King with only a few small bags, as he himself at least had twenty, and they were large. As he approached Elena he could hear her laughing her lungs out at him which made him smile. As he sat down in front of her he gave her a look of confusion and she laughed more.

"Did Caroline meet you to carry her bags" she laughed and Tyler shook his head, Caroline. All he could think about was the beautiful blond and how she would drag him in to every store even if they weren't clothes shops, which made no sense to him.

"I wish, is it bad to say that I have at least ten other bags in the car? Where's all your shopping" Tyler said towards Elena and she tried to keep her giggles hidden but it was no use, everyone in the court was looking at the pair and Elena had to drink her coffee to regain herself. Elena raised her head a little higher until she found the brown hair man from the shop she was previously in standing outside of the court. She pointed towards him and Tyler turned around the see a large trolley full with bags and even a tv.

"You got a volunteer huh?" Tyler said and Elena frowned, she didn't like compelling people, but it made life slightly easier for her.

"Not exactly, but how was I going to get all that stuff and for the guy to push the trolley around? Flash for them?" Elena said drinking her coffee again and Tyler smiled wickedly.

"Well when you were a freshman you flashed Colton Smith to get invites for his seniors only party" Elena chocked at Tyler's words and she gave him a daring look to bring that story up once again and even louder this time as she gained looks from people around her.

"I was drunk with friends, and never bring that up again!" Elena said growling towards Tyler, she hated that story and it embarrassed her from the moment she done it till her death, which would be in a few centuries, well she hoped. Silence was the only thing they had between them now and Elena could feel awkwardness creeping around her but this was interrupted by her phone beeping. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket to see an unmark number had texted her, while she had several miss calls from the sire himself.

"Get any miss calls?" she said to Tyler not looking at him, he soon took out his phone and sighed, shaking his head,

"Only twenty seven of them, you?" he said looking at each name, Klaus. He turned off his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"Seventeen, and a text from an unmarked number" she said reading the message, it was a simply message and it scared her.

_Elena, please come home to my house fast. This guy called Klaus said he's going to kill me if u and Tyler don't come back, please hurry. April Younge._


	11. He truly was the devil

"April?" Elena said running up to the girl's porch. She lived in a small house just outside of mystic falls, only a few minutes away from the ranch where her father died, she knocked several times on the door and April answered crying as Klaus stood behind her. Elena stepped forwards to grab the girl but she blocked off, she couldn't get in, she wasn't invited. April's neck was covered in blood and Elena couldn't help but hesitate as her mind attacked her with nasty thoughts, _"what does she taste like Elena? Is she as nice as she smells? Imagine the sweetness as it travels down your throat" _ Elena growled at her own thoughts and placed her hands on her head, grabbing her hair and dragging it down, trying to find an opening in her mind to scratch her thoughts out. April spoke a few words but Elena never heard them, she was gone deaf with the thoughts attacking her. Her skin started to shiver as she could get a better smell of the blood and she gazed at her wound hungrily. Elena could feel her fangs ready to attack April's wound and then her skin gave a tingle and she could only imagine the delicate veins appearing under eye sockets. Elena took a huge gulp as her mouth began to water, everything of this moment screamed at her to take this opportunity and drink from the girl she once read bed time stories to, but yet it was all wrong. At this point Elena was entrapped in her own trance of whether or not she could or should drink from April who cried non-stop. Klaus could see Elena was breaking and her hunger for the girl was thriving, which entertained him in a sickening way so he whispered into April's ear to allow Elena to be invited into her home, He truly was the devil

Elena smashed against the barrier that kept her out of the house, and grabbed April out of Klaus's arms. She smashed both of their bodies against the wall and Elena gazed into the girl's eyes and she growled as the hunger started to rip out of her. April started to scream but Elena muffled them by placing her hand over the girl's mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Shut up, I'm starving" Elena said before biting into the girl's neck and sucking on her blood. Her mind was right, once again. She couldn't help but moan and sucked hard from the girl's neck. Elena took her mouth off April as she heard knocking noises coming from the door, Elena swiftly turned around to see a tanned man looking at her and she gasped,

"Klaus" she yelled and he turned swiftly too and saw the man holding the gun and a stake, he shot towards Elena who grabbed April's limp body and ran into the kitchen. Elena bit into her own wrist as she heard very faint heartbeats and placed it to April's pale lips. Elena could hear gun shots and she the man, who she presumed was the hunter, walked towards her. Elena grabbed April's body and flew up the stair case and placed the girl onto the bed as she woke up and Elena give her time to feel any emotion or even speak as she stood over her.

"You had a very strange dream April, and you're having it now. You dreamed that you saw some people act crazy and turning into weird things, and now you're going to sleep and wake up late tomorrow, even late for school" Elena compelled the girl who snuggled back to sleep and she smiled brightly as he wound held, grabbing a facial wipe Elena removed the blood before standing in the back corner ready to take on the hunter. She hunched over and started to feel a fire arise in her, which made her muscles drive her crazy and she let out a little scream as she fell to the floor in pain, and eventually she was on all fours. Elena jumped at the door and the hunter flung bullets at her, she didn't dodge many of them, but she did push him down the stairs. Both fell in sync down the stairs where she saw Klaus pulling bullets out of his side. Elena snapped at the hunter as he shot at her more and she howled in agonising pain. Elena was then shot with a stake but it only got to her leg as she tried to run from his gun. Klaus was soon on the hunter's back, getting ready to snap his neck, but he was quickly caught off guard as the hunter put his hand on his face which made sizzling noises and he had to yell once more. Elena somehow managed to get the dagger out and she jumped once again at the hunter who shot at her and she was taking by surprised as the bullets went at her and felt like her heart was being ripped apart. Elena didn't know why she kept fighting this man as he tried to kill her, and was succeeding until a tall man with spiked hair walked into the house, the hunter shot at him but he ran faster and dodge the bullet but it was Klaus who jumped at the hunter, biting into his neck. Elena could barely make out who had walked in to save the day and she could only picture Stefan as he was tall with spiked hair too. Elena couldn't think right as all she could smell was her own blood and began whimper as the bullets inside of her started to settle in to their new home as her wounds healed over. She felt being picked up by Stefan and he cooed her to stay calm and things would be fine, and Elena felt safe by these words as she drifted off to sleep in utter weakness.

"Ahh" Elena screamed as she was placed onto her bed, she was completely naked apart from the white towel rapped around her and she began to cry heavily. It was midnight according to the clock in her room and she was in utter pain. Klaus sat in the corner of the room on a chair he had dragged in with him and kept his head down in shame as he had listened to Elena's painful cried that she got from saving his life, Rebekah sat on Elena's dresser listing to her painful screams and watching the brunette grab her sheets in pain and Tyler walked around the room trying to calm down his thoughts , he wanted to go with Elena when she had to go to April's house, but she asked him to unpack all of their goods, and he listened to her. She felt her own sweat trickling down from her forehead as the pain started to erupt again. Rebekah ushered both Tyler and Klaus out of the room as she grabbed clothes out of Elena's bag that sat in the lonely corner. Grabbing Elena underwear and a bra she handed them to Elena who gave a sympathetic frown and Rebekah rolled her eyes, understanding the message that Elena wasn't able to dress herself. Rebekah then pulled dark blue out shorts that Elena had brought in Hollister and a white tank top that she brought in a cheap store. Elena thanked her through the screams and Rebekah smiled, telling her it was no bother. Things became awkward and she left grabbing a blood bag for Elena. After a few moments she left Elena began to scream louder and she heard knocking on her door to see an unfamiliar face look at her, She looked up and locked eyes with the faded eyes and she grunted at the pain before whacking her head off her pillow. The figure walked in and closed the door behind him and she took deep breaths as the pain in her body circulated all around her.

"Why won't they take them out" she cried and Derek pulled a chair to Elena's beside and frowned at the girl's misery. He grabbed a damp cloth out of a bowl that was on her beside and squeezed it, removing dripping water before placing it on Elena's head.

"'Cause they need a vet to come here, so my beta is coming out here and he's going to operate on you" Derek said in a soothing voice and Elena whimpered at the word operate. Elena looked at Derek's perfectly spiked hair and she realised it was him who had come earlier not Stefan and she sighed as her temperature faded down a bit. Derek tried to keep Elena distracted from the pain she thought that would never end, he asked her about her past, got to know her hobbies of writing and cheerleading, he got to know about her friends and how she became a hybrid, he basically got her whole life story and for over ten minutes Elena forgot her pain. She learned that Derek was an alpha which meant he was in charge of his pack, his beta is called Scott and was the vet that was going to operate on her, She learned that werewolves had developed since the original ones like Elena's kinds who could shift fully into a wolf as Derek's kind could only run fast, strong, make their nails sharp, there canine nines appear and have sharper ears as well as eye's colour change. Derek then told Elena about his past, from the fire onwards to when he was declared as Alpha of his pack. Elena smiled and that's when the pain returned and she started to scream, she slowly lifted up her tank top above the top of her hip bone to see her stomach going black in several parts as she saw the bullets entrapped there. She started to cry again in more and pain and Derek frowned, as he stroked her head Elena soon drifted off into a dazed sleep.

Elena was in a crowd of people that drank and talk, along with making out. She looked around to see Matt sad and Bonnie following her so she ran for it, she made it towards the entrance and left the party she was attending. She walked for a few minutes until she saw Damon across the road from her, just appearing in between the trees. Elena picked up her pace and she saw Damon smiling and talking to someone, talking about love.

"Damon, thank god. How did I get here? All I can remember that I was in Klaus's house, waiting for Scott" she said going up to Damon who talked about the person he was talking to resembled someone. Elena walked towards Damon and smiled, before she gasped, she was looking at herself, at a memory. Elena gasped more as Damon told her what she wanted, what she felt with him alone, not even Stefan. He told her about she wanted a love that consumed her, passion, adventure that involved a little danger, but basically wanted her to have everything she was looking for and then he was gone as her parent's car drove up to them. Elena watched herself sit into the backseat as she thanked her parents for collecting her as they drove away to meet deaths door.

**Reviews maybe? And can someone with great knowledge of teen wolf season 2 please mail me so I may ask them a few questions. Love always! Xx**


	12. Scary or Hot

"I had to bring him, he had to drive me, no one else would" a young muscular voice said from Elena's left side, She could smell something strange and she didn't mind it, she liked it as it made her think of what trust would smell of. She didn't move her head to the side to see who the voice belonged to as her body ached too much, She shivered several times and Derek looked down at her and rolled his eyes as Klaus was beside him. Elena grew angry while looking at him, He made her fed on April and she could not feel but anything but disgust and denial by this, but Klaus smirked away knowing that if she hadn't have fed she could be in a lot more pain now. She refused the blood bag that was given to her as she could not bear getting sick, she needed it fresh from the veins, but before she could get that she would have to have the bullets removed.

"Scott, my hybrid is lying in front of you with a stomach pumped with poisonous bullets, get them out like a good chap" Klaus said as Elena bit her lower lip in pain. The name Scott rang bells in her head as she soon remembered that he was Derek's beta, part of his pack and now her pack. Elena felt a cold hand placed on her shoulder and she turned fast to hiss at the guy with light tanned skin and black hair, she growled while bearing her fangs as she felt her vampireness enter her. The guy with black hair did not flinch but smiled as the pale boy beside him took a step back and put his hand that was curled into a fist towards his mouth.

"She's either hot or scary, I'm going to go with scary" Said the pale boy as Elena hissed at him, but Scott didn't move. He simply examined Elena's wounds.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek said between his teeth. Elena grunted as Scott injected some medication into Elena and she sighed, as it started to kick in and her body was numb. Scott cut open where ever the bullets sat and pulled them out, placing them into a bowl that saw on the bed along with them two. Klaus had to leave in the first twenty minutes as Tyler had got himself into some trouble while he went hunting and the hunter had hunted him, Rebekah had gone out for a feed, Stiles had fallen asleep which meant it was Derek and Scott that remained with the numbed Elena. She gazed at her ceiling as she felt every bullet being dragged away from her, Derek asked if Scott could hurry his ass up which he couldn't as the bullets were being knitted into her body and she wanted to scream at that. Elena looked at Scott as he cut her opened and let her wounds heal themselves and smiled,

"Hey, I'm Scott" he said taking the third last bullet out and Elena smiled, even do she was in huge pain he tried to comfort her. She opened her mouth to talk but she shut it fast, afraid screams would make their way out.

" I did it" Elena squalled as she pulled away from the man's neck willingly, She turned around to see Damon smiling at her before he walked up and compelled the man to forget what had happened and feed him some blood. Elena continued looking at the Salvatore brother who taught her about vampirism. A month had passed since she was shot by the hunter and he wasn't seen around town since which was helpful as she settled into vampirism. Klaus had stroked a deal with Damon that Damon himself would teach Elena how to be a vampire, not Stefan. Elena wiped the blood of her lips with her red hoddie and smiled, as Damon turned and looked at her.

"And who do you thank for that?" he asked and she giggled looking at the man as he walked out of the new park that was opened recently this year in mystic falls, the same park that she and Caroline helped out with, the same on that Damon and Stefan got shot it and on the same day Caroline's mother discovered that her daughter was a vampire.

"I guess that guy since it was his vein" she said smiling as Damon rose his eyebrow at her and she bit her lip to stop the giggles erupting from inside of her, he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before making his way towards the lake that attached to the memorial park and she laughed clinging on to him,

"Damon stop" she squalled holding on to him, not wanting to be dropped into the water she hovered over. Elena clung to him more as he started push her away and she sighed giving into the older Salvatore, he then put her down and she hugged him as he kissed her forehead several times, she looked up at him and began to kiss his lips and he kissed back fiercely before picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his hip bone, and he paced towards a tree he leaned against it, Elena quickly pulled away and looked him deeply in the eyes,

"How's Stefan taking this?" she asked with guilt laced in her voice. She had to break it off with Stefan, he couldn't teach her as well as he taught, he couldn't teach someone else what he had to teach himself, control over the blood. Klaus was severally angry at Stefan, thinking Elena was able to handle blood when she was truly drinking it behind his back. She couldn't let him become a ripper as he felt himself lost in the blood, she couldn't do that to him.

"Elena, We were going to have hot vamp sex and you ask me how my brother is, your ex-boyfriend" Damon teased her and she frowned, she felt terrible for what she done to him but tried to assure herself it was for the best, Damon rolled his eyes at her and she knew he was going to answer her

"He's pissed Elena. He's pissed at me, he's pissed at Klaus. He'll get over it, he always does" Damon said kissing her forehead trying to assure her it was okay but she shook her head wildly.

"The one thing I didn't want to do is come between you and him and now he's pissed at you" Elena said sighing and he laughed, the girl wasn't aware how strong their bond was as brothers.

"Elena, you let him go. You set him free and he'll get over it. And soon we will be hand in hand skipping down the street once again" Damon teased before kissing her forehead again and travelled the kisses down to her lips and she kissed back, he always managed to calm her down, one way or another.

"Now, where were we?" he asked kissing her neck and she grabbed his hair let her head fall backwards in delight. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at her jean pocket before ignoring it and started to kiss Damon, only second later his phone rang out a tone and he ignored it before it died and Elena's phone buzzed once again and she broke away from him to pull out her phone to find messages from the one and only Klaus. Damon's phone rang and he rolled his eyes taking it out

"Let me guess, Klaus" Elena said and Damon nodded his head greeting the hybrid

"Damon, Its great you and Elena are having a nice time together and all, but its elven and I want my hybrid back within fifteen minutes" Klaus said and Damon rolled his eyes, looking at a sad Elena. They only had spent two hours with one another and for an hour and frothy minutes they had to train. Damon hung up his phone and wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder guiding her towards his car and she sighed leaning against him

"I have to go" she muttered and he repeated the words but replacing the 'I' with 'You'. He opened the car door for her to sit in and smiled at her before closing her door and walking slowly towards his own door.

"You know, I've never seen you smile like this as much as you have in the past month" Damon said starting the car as she snuggled into her seat and smiled even brighter, before answering his question perfectly

"That's because I'm with you"


	13. one hell of a man

"I'm back" Elena yelled as she walked in to the house. She could hear Tyler bickering with Jared, another hybrid, and she rolled her eyes getting use to them two arguing occasionally and walked straight into the kitchen where Klaus was sitting at the large oak table with his sketch pad and a bowl of fruits in front of him. Elena sat behind the bowl and grabbed the large green apple and bit into it as Klaus gave her an angry look for her actions.

"What? Good art doesn't sit down and wait to be drawn" she said sarcastically eating her apple while checking her phone that told her she has a few messages from Caroline and Bonnie to reply to. Elena sat with Klaus as he asked her several questions about how the feeding went and she told him how she didn't kill anyone this time, the talk continued until Tyler and Jared both rushed into the kitchen with blank faces'.

"What's wrong" Klaus said rising from his chair and flipping the leather cover over his pad and putting it under his arm and making his way to the door and Elena quickly followed him along with the hybrids. Elena's fist curled into her palms as she tried to keep her anger from leaving her as Klaus stood at the door looking the hunter in the eye.

"Can I help you mate?" Klaus said asking the hunter who looked at Elena that stood afar from the doorway and closer to the guys who stood protectively by her. The hunters face softened and he looked back to Klaus, handing him a sheet of paper.

"What is left of the founding council members and I have took with the matter of telling the community that a curfew is in order once again after the attacks that happened last night and the night before" he said and Elena looked at both hybrids who gave her a look of suspicion. Klaus laughed at the paper and handed it back to him.

"Since when was a newbie like you in with the council? Founding families only" Klaus said shaking his head and Elena's body stiffened. She was a part of the founding families and if she stayed in Mystic Falls for all of her life she would be forced to join them and they would discover her secret. The hunter turned slowly without giving an answer and Klaus closed the door before turning to the three of them.

"You all go upstairs now and when one or more of you decide to confess to these attacks come down stairs" Klaus said calmly which meant he was pissed. Elena and the boys dragged themselves up the stair cases and she said good night to both of them and smiled at a pissed Jared. Things had changed since the hybrid has joined them. He taught Elena a few things about being a hybrid and they got on well, he was like Elena's twin brother. He had brown spiked hair and eyes and they could be pulled off as twins as they hung out a lot. Elena closed her bedroom door to see Damon sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You're a brave man Mister Salvatore" She said walking over to him and kissing his lips softly and he kissed her back wrapping his hands over her hips as she stood in front of him.

"All in time Miss Gilbert" he whispered and she sat down on his lap and sighed as she leaned into his chest. He stroked her hair and she nudged into him more

"I have school tomorrow" she said with a painful voice. She had missed most of the first month back in school due to the blood but now it was October and Klaus was forcing her to go back.

"You know if you don't want to go I can always kidnap you and tell Klaus you went" Damon winked at her and she laughed kissing him on the lips once again and he kissed her back three to four times

"I can't quite now. I only have one year left and I'm going to finish it" Elena said in a head strong voice and he laughed as she left his lap and moved towards her dresser to grab a facial wipe to remove her mascara.

"If you say so" Damon said walking up behind her and playing with the things on her dresser. She snapped at his hands as he opened her underwear drawer and he laughed as she smirked at him

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked hoping he would say yes but he shrugged his shoulders instead and Elena frowned, she wanted him to stay so bad.

"If Klaus catches me again this time he might have a chance of ripping my heart out" Damon said and Elena laughed at the memory that happened only a week ago and she shook away the memory and looked him up and down

"Maybe if you kept all of your clothes on this time?" she teased as she took of her jeans and Damon watched her as if she was a show. She pulled of the hoddie and threw it to the ground before slowly walking over to the Salvatore brother and pushed her almost half naked body against his. She grabbed his hand and put them onto her tank top and helped him drag it up slowly until she let go of his hands and he done it himself and he did.

"What happened to keeping the clothes on?" Damon said huskily into her left ear and nibbling on it and Elena purred at the feeling, this was one thing Stefan never done with her

"Just you Salvatore, just you" She said putting her hands under his sweater and slowly creasing his abs as he kissed at her neck and she pushed him onto the bed before leaning over him and then lowering her head to kiss him once again and he started to kiss at the back of her ear

"You're a bad bad person Gilbert" Damon said into her ear and she nodded as she started to kiss the side of his neck several times and eventually biting into it, suckling his blood


	14. Bad Day

****Sorry it's been too long!But I have finally got internet!****

"Elena, Oh my god" Elena rolled her eyes before turning around to the familiar words of Caroline Forbes. Elena was only in the school for half an hour and yet she was on the brink of leaving. Jared and Tyler was by her sides but eventually they left to attend to their friends and she was alone until the blonde sneaked up behind her and greeted her in her bubbly voice. Elena closed her locker and swung around to greet her friend.

"Hey Caroline" She chuckled and hugged her as Caroline squalled and jumped up and down and Elena faked the smile for longer. Caroline pulled away and frowned and Elena rose her eyebrows before opening her mouth Caroline shut her eyes as if she was going to be hit and Elena quickly turned to see what caused her friend to pull that look, since Caroline was eight she would pull that look if she didn't want to see something that would hurt her feelings. Elena huffed as she saw Tyler laughing with the familiar face belonging to Haley who had come to mystic falls two months ago and stayed at the Lockwood Manor.

"It's for the best Care, you'll be fine" Elena said trying to comfort her heartbroken friend. Caroline nodded her head trying to agree and Elena pulled her into a hug. It had been two weeks since they pair had broken up and Caroline found it hard to move on. Caroline quickly huffed and walked ahead of the brunette. Caroline walked up to Haley and looked her in the eye before walking past her, and Tyler looked around and finally caught Elena's gaze who could simple shrugged her shoulders, She had enough drama on her plate.

"Bad day?" Elena spun around to see Damon leaning against her locker and for the first time today she really smiled. She nodded her head and bit the bottom half of her lip '_bad is an understatement' _the voice inside yelled at her once again and she rolled her eyes. She had only three classes left which where double History and English. Damon pulled her into a soft hug and she leaned into him as she smelled his aftershave on his leather jacket which she smiled at, he was rushing this morning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as more people looked at them and pointed, and eventually Elena had to push Damon away. Damon looked down at the sad girl and put her hair behind her ear which made her smile.

"Are you complaining? Do you want me to leave, like I'm cool with that. I can always find some other girl and have sex with her or something" He said winking at her and she gave him a light slap on his arm as she opened her locker. Elena grabbed her cream leather jacket and spoke about leaving the premises for lunch as she closed the door and put her jacket on before noticing Damon was gone. She looked to her side and saw nothing but the harmless lives of the student body, she saw Jared and sought the opportunity to find out where her boyfriend had disappeared to. Walking up to him Jared quickly parted from his friends and grabbed Elena's shoulders.

"What's up trouble?" he asked and Elena couldn't help but smile more. She folded her arms and looked around and sighed

"Damon was here and now's gone before I could even blink. You don't think Klaus was here do you?" she asked nervously. Jared was sired to Klaus and he didn't want to change that. Klaus had saved him from dying after a bloody fight in New Jersey and since Jared turned he believed he owed Klaus his new life. Elena was shaky about asking such a question, Even though Jared was like her brother he was still sired to the hybrid master and could easily pass word on.

"Klaus is gone to Georgia to see a witch, he's not around Lena" he said comforting and Elena nodded her head in approval. She quickly spoke with Jared until they both fell silent

as they picked up a scent. Elena shook her head as Jared started walking towards the men's bathroom. Jared pushed the door open and Elena quickly ran in to see Damon fighting his brother. The bathroom floor was covered in blood and a limp body with dark hair was left in the corner of a faint heartbeat, and an open wound on the neck. Damon was trying to stop Stefan as he punched his brother and Jared went over to stop the brothers. Elena grabbed onto the young hybrids arm and shook her head.

"Jared, someone over there. I can't help him there's too much blood. I'll stop them" Elena said ripping off her jacket and placing it on the ground above her bag, she grabbed Stefan's shoulder and swung him around and blood covered his face and Elena sighed as Damon spit his own blood on the ground.

"Seriously?" she asked before he could attack her, Stefan attacked her neck and started to savagely rip at her throat. Elena tried to push away the youngest Salvatore but it didn't help as he pushed her against the wall, it was all happing too fast for Elena to handle. The pain was crucifying and she could feel her own blood trickle down her neck onto her dress, and eventually the pain stopped and Elena fell to floor in weakness as she watched Damon break his own brother's neck.

Hot fiery liquid rushed down Elena's throat and she opened her eyes to see Damon crunched down, his wrist to her lips. Elena woke up fully and looked around to see an empty bloody bathroom. The floor was cleaner than ever and the body of the victim and Stefan was gone. Damon soothed her by telling her things were okay as she came around, things weren't right.

"What happened? Why did I black out?" Elena puzzled. As a vampire her healing powers should have kicked in the second Stefan had been pulled away from her neck but unfortunately this wasn't the outcome, she had collapsed. Damon smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead before standing up and helping her up too. Elena fell back a little more and Damon grabbed her arm, preventing her from hitting her head off the wall behind her.

"I'm not sure baby. We got to get you home Lena" He said calmly as he could but Elena frowned, something was terribly wrong. Damon pulled her into his waist and he slightly leaned over to grab her coat and bag, he then picked her up bridal style and placed the coat above her along with her bag before they left the bathroom. Elena almost jumped in Damon's arms and gasped as the halls were dimly lit, it wasn't day time anymore. "Damon" was all Elena could get out of her, she looked up to the eldest Salvatore as he walked out of the school and towards his car.

"You know, you should go to sleep and get some rest" Damon said softly placing Elena into the back of his car and she accepted his invitation, she was already asleep before Damon could drive out of the parking lot.

**This chapter was strange… What's happening to Elena? Has Stefan re-entered his ripper (insert Joseph Morgan saying 'rippah') ways? What's Klaus doing in Georgia with a witch? Can Caroline get over her heartbreak, and if yes who will be next on her cards? Does Damon know what's really happening to his girl? And is Haley going to come onto Tyler now that's he's single. **

**Playlist for this chapter; **

**Ed Sheeran; Little Things Cover ( live Paris)**

**Calvin Harris; Sweet Nothing**

**Labrinth; Beneath Your Beautiful **

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES! And if I did all the guys would be shirtless and Delena would make ovaries exploded all the time! And Staroline would happen :D **

**Till next time, The girl With The Knifes xoxo**


	15. awake

Elena flicked her eyes opened to a brightly lit room. She shuffled in her bed and sat up to see a sleepy Damon resting by her side, his eyes half opened and yet half closed, his head was turned towards her, his hair rugged and he developed a stubble since Elena last saw him and his arms were wrapped around her as if was holding onto her for his life. She had to smile at his boyish way, around people he was a bad ass vampire and beside her he looked vulnerable and weak.

"Damon?" She whispered and his eyes automatically opened as if he was a robot and only worked when you said a magic word. He kneeled up and looked at her with adoring eyes. Elena sat down in her bed and faked a smile towards him as confusion as he hugged and kissed her.

"What are you doing here? And what time is it?" Elena wondered. If Klaus knew that Damon was in her bedroom, or even in the house he would kill him and wouldn't think twice about it. Klaus was like a father to her but only a few years older. Elena stared at her balcony doors as the draped curtains were not pulled and the sun was shining in on them and she quickly picked up with was just morning.

"You're awake, thank god. Its eight in the morning" he said in between kisses that he placed on her lips and cheeks, Elena gave little kisses back as if the two hasn't seen one another in months. Elena kneeled up towards Damon's level and the kisses grew deeper and eventually she had him shirtless and lying on the bed as she was on top of him. Damon started to stroke the back of her neck and his hand fell until it started to fiddle with the zipper on the back of her dress. She broke away from him and looked behind her shoulder where his hand was playing with her dress. She straddled him and then looked down at herself and saw the dress she wore to school only the other day and cocked her head to the side

"Why am I still wearing this?" she wondered. She never slept in her clothes unless it was her shorts and t-shirt as being a hybrid made her never feel coldness but warmth. Damon sat up and looked Elena in the eyes and gave a soft smile and she put her arms around his neck as they held one another. Damon sighed and started to stroke her arm in a comforting way and Elena understood something was going on

"You were too tired to change princess" he lied and Elena rolled her eyes before giving him a serious look. She could tell he was lying by the way he avoided eye contact with her and she grabbed his chin in her tiny hand and looked him in the eye as if she was going to compel him

"Damon. What's going on? Full honestly please" She said firmly and Damon kissed her on the lips and looked her in the eyes

"You were attacked by Stefan and afterwards you weren't well. So you've been a sleep for a few days" he said and Elena nodded her head, remembering that Stefan has attacked her and she couldn't push him away because she didn't have the strength. She smiled at Damon and nodded her head, he was being honest and that what she needed at the moment, honesty.

"What day is it?" She wondered. She had her week planned out and now it was scrapped. She had planned to lay new flowers at her parents and aunt's grave, she planned to help Jeremy with some shopping and she planned to ask Matt to move in with him as she worried for her younger brother, but now they were broken plans that she needed to make up for.

"It's Saturday sweetie" Damon said kissing her again and Elena nodded her head thinking that some of her plans could be made up for today and she smiled at Damon who softly nibbled at her neck.

"I've been two days asleep and already you're trying to drag sex out of me?" Elena teased and Damon pulled back shockingly, and Elena started to worry. She had been in school on the Thursday when the vicious attack had happened and now the weekend had welcomes her from her humble sleep, so why was did Damon look at her surprisingly

"Oh Elena" he said trailing of the end and leaning his head into her before kissing her on her forehead and she looked at him in worry, she knew at that point two weeks was an understatement

"Damon what's going on? Please tell me" She said in a worried voice and he looked her in the eyes once again in an apologetic way and Elena grabbed his head in both of her hands and she looked deeply into his eyes to seek out the answer that he blocked away from her.

"Damon please" she begged and before she could handle herself tears started to slip out of her eyes. She felt a rush of emotions attack her as fear, angry, sadness and confusion swirled around her mind as Damon removed the tears on her face with his thumb and she gave a weak smile as she grabbed his hand as it rest at her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, you've been asleep for more than two days. It's July second" Damon said as Elena gasped. She had missed half of the year. She missed Christmas, Jeremy's birthday, her parent's anniversary mass and even her own birthday. Elena shook her head, this couldn't be true but yet he had no reason to lie. She missed a whole year in school and shook her head once again at the thought of repeating senior year.

"What happened within a year?" Elena said nervously as the thoughts of something terrifying had happened to the ones she loved but that was swiped away when Damon smiled at her and sat firmly on her bed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Nothing much. The hunters dead, Stefan is off the plot, Caroline is still vampire Barbie, Bonnie has got some of her powers back. Klaus has an army of witches on his side, Tyler is hooking up with that mongrel Haley and Jeremy's a hunter" Damon said and Elena nodded her head taking in the news. The hunter is gone and they're all safe, Stefan has re-entered his ripper ways, Caroline is still Caroline while Bonnie had regained some magic. Klaus on the other hand was up to no good in getting witches on his side while Tyler was getting with Haley who was still in town and then Elena's eyes widened by the last information of Jeremy and she gasped

"Jeremy is a what?!" she screamed

**** So Elena got a nice nap of 6 months. What's Klaus doing with his army of witches? Will Elena repeat senior year? Has Bonnie got her good or bad power back and will it be put to good use? Who killed the hunter and why? Have Tyler and Haley have become more than friends Or are they just friends with benefits? Caroline still herself and what has Haley done to piss Damon off?**

**Basically this was a Delena chapter and showed us what had happened within the six months. **

**Playlist for this chapter; **

**22 – Taylor Swift **

**Titanium – Lucy Spraggan ( I suggest you look it up as it is the song for the chapter ) **

**Somewhere only we know – unknown ( as it was a song on a mix cd I received for my bday ) **

**I do not own the vampire diaries and if I did every week would have an Ed Sheeran song on it that Damon and Elena would dance too….. Because they dance to Ed's songs! Thanks for the reviews, they really inspire me to write on for you fabulous readers. Till then, The Girl With The Knifes xoxo **


	16. tension

"He's my brother! How could you do this to him?" Elena yelled as Klaus sat behind his desk in the study. She has only been awake for an hour or so and she was fuming with anger as the news was briskly told to her by Damon who stood behind her trying to hold her back, if he didn't she would try if not succeed in killing the original who watched her full with energy. Elena was fanged bared and ready to kill Klaus for making Jeremy a hunter

" He was selected, he would become one eventually" Klaus said looking down to his paperwork and scribbling words onto the page as Elena yelled abusive words at him once again and then Damon told her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to him.

"You have to right in doing that to him, he just a kid!" she yelled once again and this time she broke away from Damon's grip and lunged at Klaus who taken away by surprise, he couldn't move as he wished as she pinned him to the ground and punched him several times. Sure she was asleep for six months but waking up like this shouldn't have given her the energy she has within her. Klaus grabbed both of her hands together and she couldn't move after she squirmed about, she was officially stuck. She turned from vampire to hybrid within seconds and her claws were out tearing at his veins, drawing blood out. She snapped as her Caine nines appeared and she moved towards his neck in planning to rip his throat out. Just as Elena has bit into his neck she was yanked away by Damon and turned in the opposite direction from Klaus.

"Damon let me go!" she ordered but he smirked and held her closer to him as she repeated the words again and again. Klaus stood up and looked down to his hands that were covered in his own blood and his grey t-shirt that was blood stained.

" I think it's time for a time out" Klaus said fixing himself up and picking up the cup of coffee she had knocked off the table when she fired herself at him. He strode up to her and looked down at her as she cried softly into Damon's cold chest and Klaus smirked.

"It was bound to happen love" he said and she ignored the comment. '_How could this happen?" _she asked herself. She remembered how Connor was, a ruthless killer who would kill any vampire in his sight and now Jeremy would become that, how could he ever look at her again without the urge to kill her. She felt Damon stroking her back and muttering words into her ear but she couldn't hear any of them as she realised her brother would be stripped of his humanity for Klaus's stupid reason.

"You know Elena, you missed an eventful six months. You've got a few roommates now, witches to be exact" Klaus said and Elena looked up at him with red puffy eyes and Damon kissed her on her forehead.

"Why? What are you doing?" She said in a tired voice, She couldn't take it anymore. Klaus was turning everyone she loved into something of another sort.

"I'm finding the elder witch" he said leaving the room with a confused Elena and a startled Damon.

"Elena?" a familiar voice said huskily and Elena turned around to see a weak Jared leaning against the door. She has only come out of a shower and was already tucked into her nightwear of shorts and a t-shirt. She dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair and gave the hybrid a hug. There was nobody in sight and she hoped nobody would be in the house. Damon had left to hunt as Elena gathered he has barely left her beside within those months while Klaus had witch duty. Elena noticed how malnourished the hybrid looked as he leaned against her door and she frowned as he tried to place a smile on his face

"What happened to you? Have you feed recently?" Elena asked in a worried tone. Jared was like a twin to her and easily could be passed as her twin but now he seemed like someone waiting for death's door to answer. Jared nodded his head slowly and Elena rolled her eyes knowing he was lying to her

"Come on" she said grabbing the hybrids hand and leading him to the kitchen. The walk to the kitchen was hard for Jared than Elena expected and she wondered did he ever leave his room during the time she was sleeping. Once Elena got to the kitchen Jared had to sit down as his weak legs almost gave out and Elena opened the fridge. She saw the fresh food and could see somebody was making sure the household was being feed. Elena opened the cabinets to seek out blood bags or blood of some sort but none was visible. After questioning Jared and realising that the witches had banned blood being brought into the house Elena slammed the fridge door close and it then fell off.

"Why are the witches taking over" she said looking out at the sun that was setting and Elena read the time of half ten. Jared coughed and Elena frowned before handing her friend a glass of water.

"It's the agreement. Klaus said that no blood would be brought into the house if they agreed to help" Jared said between his coughing fit and Elena folded her arms in disgust. Since when did Klaus not give a damn about his hybrid and more about witches? Elena looked Jared up and down. He had changed so much to her. He wasn't as muscle strong anymore as his t-shirt just hung onto him and his baggy grey sweatpants hung without care. Elena ran upstairs with vampire speed to find a pair of ankle socks and her white converse. She ignored her high-tops and eventually found her pair that would go well with her red t-shirt and black shorts, Elena hurried down the stairs to see Jared lying unconscious on the floor as two guys and a girl aged in their twenties hung over him chanting Latin words

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena spat and she slammed against the main one who was doing most of the work. He was a pale man with grey hair combed back and had spectacles that were too big on his tiny face. The others stopped chanting and looked at Elena with care

"So the hybrid lives? Shame" The witch muttered at Elena and she hissed at him and then began to growl as Jared slowly came through whatever they had done to him. The witches on either side of Elena began to mutter words and Jared started to scream and Elena swung around to kick the first one before attack the grey man once again

"What do you know? And stop attack him with your witch shit" Elena said in a fierce tone and the witch smirked and began to chant and Jared screamed louder as the agonizing pain spread around his body rapidly

"Listen here witch. I will kill you and the others around you if you don't stop" Elena growled and Jared slowly stopped the yelling and Elena sighed with relief as her grip around the witches neck loosened. Elena walked over to Jared and helped him onto the chair and the hybrid thanked her and she smiled at him, he hated being helped but now he couldn't refuse it, he needed every piece of it. Elena swung around as she got the warning face from Jared and grabbed the grey haired witch's hand that held a knife and pushed him against the wall and growled loudly

"Listen right Witch because I will not be repeating myself. I'm a hybrid, which there isn't many left. You're a witch and there is a lot of you out there. So if you kill me Klaus will kill you, everyone you love, everyone you know and then he will kill out your family name. But if I kill you he will get angry and then replace you with the first witch he gets his hands on, Get it?" Elena said bluntly as she started to apply pressure onto his windpipe with her index finger and he began to choke. The other witches around them tried to attack Elena but Jared mustered enough energy to stop them and pin them to the wall.

"Riley just say yes" The female witch with red chopped hair and creamed coloured skin said in a Texas accent. The grey haired witch, Riley, looked at Elena and nodded his head.

"Fine, just let them go" He said and Elena nodded her head and Jared did as the deal stated and let the witches go. Elena let Riley fall to the floor and she watched as he got up and she let her fangs show at him

"If you ever try that with Jared, Me or any hybrid or vampire I will kill you" she said before walking away with Jared by her side.

"Stay still and don't make a sound" Elena said compelling the sixth man she had met that night. She was starving and Jared seemed like he was lacking blood and she saw the opportunity to head out for a snack or two. Jared sat on the ground draining the blood out of the blond girl that sat lifeless in his arms. Elena looked around at the bodies that lay limply on the ground and she smirked out of pure evilness. There was the repair men who came to their rescues when Jared rang them up and told them their car had broken down just outside the woods, the old lady they compelled to leave her house and bring her family of six with her which were dead as well and then there was the hiker who was stupid enough to hike at half ten at night, even though it was still bright enough out he should have known better. Once Elena was finished draining another life she looked over to Jared who seemed like his cocky handsome self once again

"Well you look alive" Elena said licking her lips and removing any excess blood that could have been on her face. Jared laughed and looked around himself,

"More alive than them anyways" He chuckled and Elena laughed, she couldn't remember a time where she was full of energy and full with blood from the vein. She looked around and frowned as she thought of someone who would have enjoyed this, Damon. She checked her pockets to realise her phone was not with her but possibly at home sitting on her desk. She looked at Jared and smiled sweetly and he cocked his eyebrow

"What do you want" he said knowing that the girl wanted something off him as she pulled that face while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I think Damon would enjoy this you know" she said in more of a giggle than a normal tone and he nodded his head sliding out his phone and throwing it at her which she grabbed with perfected skill. She blew a kiss at him and dialled Damon's number onto the screen and heard the ringing tone. Elena never got Damon and continued to ring his cell, on the twenty seventh call he finally picked up and she seductively said hello but the response back was not what she expected as a dry forceful voice answered her back in a cruel menacing way explaining that Damon wasn't available right now and Elena knew something bad had happened to him.

"Where is he Stefan" She demanded into the phone but the line went dead. It didn't matter to Elena, she would get her boyfriend back before Stefan could hurt a single strand on Damon's beautiful head

**Where is Damon and will he be okay? What was Stefan doing with Damon's phone? Why is Klaus so into the witches now? Will Riley be trouble for Elena? Has Jared become her drinking buddy and are they now rebelling against Klaus who did not want them killing people and to keep a low profile (chapter 13 ) ? Will Elena be able to love her brother even though he's a hunter? All will be revealed in the next chapter as well as what had happened to Elena. **

**Playlist ; **

**Close Enemies – Example**

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**Va Va Voom – Nicki Manij **

**Shine Ya Light – Rita Ora**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES because if I did there would be white witches on it. Unfortunately for some of us creamed coloured skin people we are not cool enough to be witches on the vampire diaries. If this is offensive to you please let me know and this comment will be removes! Please some reviews. Why? Because they make my day to talk with strangers like you :) **

**Until next time, The Girl With The Knifes xoxo**


	17. Rebellious

"What are you saying? Can you even hear yourself?" Elena yelled at Klaus. Today was basically a day of yelling for Elena, she woke from her long slumber to yelling at Klaus and now it was night fall and she was yelling, once again. Once she found out Damon was taken by Stefan she ran to the bordering house along with Jared but could not enter and neither could he, someone had signed the deed to the house. After that she had yelled for Stefan to show his face, to man up and talk directly towards her, as Elena yelled threats at him for an hour the best response was a scream from Damon which drove her with rage. She was pumped with energy from sleeping so long and now she was flushed with more by draining the blood of humans.

"I'm saying that forgot him and let's move on, I've heard of a killer witch in Chicago that has a soft spot for darkness" Klaus said packing his bag again. Elena couldn't believe what he was saying, neither could Jared who stood by the door frame watching the pair bicker. Klaus packed his final bag and Elena sat on his bed in front of him.

"Can you hear yourself? Your telling me to forgot someone I love and go to Chicago to find some stupid witch" Elena said in pure anger as she pushed the bag and it hit off the wall, Klaus looked down at the ground as anger started to rise in him too. Elena rised her eyebrow in astonishment, 'how could he not feel this way' was the only thing that circled her mind

"The witch isn't stupid, now pack your bag and get out into that car or else I will drag you" Klaus said and Elena shook her head. She was not going and even Klaus knew how stubborn she was. Elena stood up and looked him in the eye and forcefully spoke

" We are getting Damon out of there before anything else happens" Elena said readying to rip his throat out. Klaus shook his head and started to laugh in her face about her request which drove Elena crazy. She slapped him across his face which he was surprised by and he's laugh filled face turned to anger and rage as grabbed her hair and dragging her head towards the ground

"You will not disobey me. Now get in to that car" Klaus said as Elena whimpered and muttered a no. What happened next to Elena was unexpected, at first she could feel claws digging into her artery but that left when his body was forced against the wall. Elena looked up to see Jared holding Klaus against the wall and his hand in his chest, Elena's eyes widened in fear and happiness as Jared had finally stood up to Klaus

"Run. Elena, Run" He yelled and she shook her head in agreement and dragged herself of the floor. She could still hear them growling at one another and bodies being slammed against the wall. She hurried down the stairs and Riley stood by the door, smirking at the stressed in Elena.

"Think your heading out hybrid?" He snickered and Elena growled trying to walk pass him but he blocked her way. Elena pushed him forwards and his started saying Latin words and stretching his hand out towards her. She started to feel the pang in her head and she groaned and searched for all the energy she held earlier and jumped on Riley. She daggered her venom fangs into his neck to taste the copper blood and then snapped his neck, the taste was terrible and she couldn't stand it so she killed him and dashed out the door to hear a terrified scream.

Elena felt human for the first time since she died. She was running in the woods as it started to rain and kept her mind on one thing, Damon. Half way through the woods Elena started to laugh, for a strange reason she felt like she should be staring in a horror film, running from a serial killer as it rained and she got drenched. She got to the back door of the Salvatore's home when she could hear a familiar voice, Caroline. Elena fell back against the wall and remembered the time she had helped save Stefan from the tomb vampires and started to take deep breaths.

"Stefan, just stop this. Please." Caroline begged and Elena heard the sound of someone slapping another and then a whining. Elena ran to the barn and looked around for wooden sticks they would have been cut up to start a fire. She quickly picked up a stake like stick and ran towards the house before she felt arms wrap around her and her heart beat faster than possible. A hand covered her mouth stopping her from screaming and she bit down on the skin around her mouth and drew blood but the hand didn't pull away, it just applied more pressure to her mouth.

Tyler knocked on the door to Klaus's place and nobody answered, so he invited himself in. Blood was soaked on the floor and he avoided steeping on it. He looked around the rooms to see them empty or a few dead witches with their limbs not attached to their body which he could tell someone had lost their temper. He called out for anybody that was there but no response and that's when he decided to take his way upstairs to see if anyone was there alive. He entered Jared's room and noticed it hadn't changed much since he moved back to his mother's house. Tyler strode into the bathroom to see it clean as always and towards the master bedroom that belonged to Klaus. Blood covered the wooden floor and the smell was all over the room, clothes on the floor, furniture broken up into pieces and the room screamed of a fight which had taken place. He walked into a few more spare rooms until he reached the last door in the hall ways, Elena's room. The white door was shut and when Tyler pushed the door forwards it wouldn't budge, as if something was blocking it. He pushed harder and harder until he got it open. The room was the perfect scene for a horror film as blood soaked the room from top to bottom. The furniture was painted a sickly red as well as every other inch of the room, Tyler looked behind the door to see Jared's ripped up body in pieces and then he looked up to see his head hanging from the lamp shade.

**Wow, Elena lost someone who is close to her once again and now Damon is in the risk of danger… once again! **

**Will Klaus help Elena save Damon or will he grab the girl and hit the road? Who is slapping who in the Salvatore house? What will come to Klaus's master plan now that a few witches are dead? Will Tyler help out and who owns the Salvatore house! All will be revealed by chapter 20! **

**Playlist ; **

**Come away to the water - Maroon 5**

**The Reason – the Hoobstank (or something like that)**

**Video tape - radio head.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
